


Mathias "Math" Starkson, Half-Asgardian - Half Stark

by Booklover3600



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, And if goes surprisingly well, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Most of the time, Not Asgardian Friendly (Except Sif), Not Thor friendly (at first), Other, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Redeemable Loki, Tony has a biological son, Who is half-asgardian, not frigga friendly, strong language used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover3600/pseuds/Booklover3600
Summary: Tony lets loose a gasp, as he turns on his comms.“Natasha, who is the boy?”“Tony, that's very complicated,” Natasha says nervously.Since when does Natasha get nervous.“Just tell me Nat.”Natasha sighs again, but not out of relief this time. “Tony, I think you already know.”“Natasha?”“His name is Mathias Starkson, and he’s your son.”Or, 16 years ago, a chance encounter led to Frigga and Tony meeting in New York. Now, during the battle of New York, Tony gets the chance to meet his half-Asgardian son, who he had no idea existed. Essentially a re-write of the MCU, starting from the first Avengers movie, with Tony's son changing the plot here and there. Features strong parent and child relationships (more than just Tony acting as a parent, and more children then just Mathias). If you love Tony, and think he deserved a family, then this is the story for you.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Kate Bishop & Math Stark (OMC), Lady Sif & Math Stark (OMC), Math Stark (OMC) & Avengers, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov & Math Stark (OMC), Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy & Math Stark (OMC), Peter Parker & Math Stark (OMC), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Sharon Carter & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Math Stark (OMC)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd and I have no clue where to even find a beta if I am being honest. I have had this idea for a long time, and have a bit more written, but I figured I should go ahead and post the first chapter. Any constructive criticism is welcome, as I am still learning. Thanks for reading!

Asgard, 2012

A pair of warriors circle each other, searching for a weakness in their opponent’s strategy. Neither will find said weakness. They both know each other too well.

They are both too good.

In fact, this duo is matched in more ways than just fighting prowess. They are also matched in just how underestimated they are. The female warrior, and the half-Midgardian. Both ostracized for biological factors out of their control, yet both do not succumb to these supposed weaknesses. Instead they triumphed, toppling naysayers in their wake.

Though the younger of the pair had a much easier time with said triumphing. He was able to use the centuries of experience his partner had under her belt to speed up his training schedule and become the seasoned fighter he is today. After all, she is over a millennium in age, while he is only 12 years old.

Of course, the boy has used magic to lengthen his training but not shorten his lifespan, so in actuality the boy has lived almost 20 years, but biologically is only 12. For 16 years, 8 actual and 8 magical, the boy has pushed his body to the absolute breaking point, and then pushed again. His only rest was during his healing periods from various injuries, during which time he would cram his non-combat related studies. Needless, the only rest the boy received was when he slept, but of course the amount of time he slept was either minimal or pitiful based on who was asked. And the only enjoyment he received was when he was reading, or when he spared with his partner, Lady Sif.

Lady Sif takes great pride in her pupil’s accomplishments, though she wishes he could stop, even if for just a few moments. But alas, the boy is being forced to train nigh constantly to make up for his “deficiency”.

Sif mentally rolls her eyes. Her pupil can wipe the floor with most of the warriors in Asgard. Only the Royal Family, the generals, and the Warrior Three can defeat him. And herself of course.

She is after all the best female warrior Asgard has ever seen. The only female warrior, but still the best.

Sif is just about to go in for the finishing blow, when a siren sounds throughout the Royal Palace.

“What is it Lady Sif?” Mathias asks his mentor.

“I am not sure Mathias,” Sif says.

A small contingent of guards led by Fandral enters the sparing room. “Lady Sif, Mathias, we are being called to the throne room.”

Mathias pales.

“Is the Queen there?”

“Yes Mathias,” Fandral frowns. “I am sorry, but it is a direct order.”

Lady Sif and Fandral both shoot Mathias pitying looks.

“Fear not Fandral, Sif. My composure shall not falter.”

Sif and Fandral both nod.

________________________________________

“Lady Sif, Mathias,” Odin greets.

“Odin,” Sif and Mathias both bow.

“Stand, we have no time for pleasantries.”

The duo stands.

“Sif, Mathias. A situation has developed on Midgard. One that is affecting both of my sons.”

“Is Thor ok?” Mathias interrupts.

“For now,” Odin says. “But I wish to ensure his safety.”

“And Loki’s too,” Frigga interrupts.

“Yes, Loki’s as well. Though he is currently the reason for the invasion of Chitauri on Midgard.”

“What are the orders All-Father?” Lady Sif asks.

“You two, plus the Warrior Three are being sent down to Midgard. Lady Sif, you and the Warrior Three will have the duty of protecting Prince Thor.”

“What about me, All-Father?” Mathias asks.

“Do your duty and serve your purpose,” Frigga says angrily. “The only reason you are here is to defend your brother, and you have failed woefully so far. Bring Loki back home.”

“So, he may stand a fair trial for his war crimes,” Odin says. “Do what you see fit Mathias.”

Mathias nods.

“Now be off.”

________________________________________

Mathias uses what little subtlety and tact he has to discreetly locate himself next to Sif as they and the Warrior Three arrive at the Rainbow Room to be transported to Midgard.

“Sif, do you think I should-”

“Yes,” Lady Sif says. “Do whatever it takes Mathias but find yourself a home. Find your home Mathias, and make sure no one can ever take it down.”

“You’ll always be welcome in my home Sif,” Mathias says.

“And I will destroy those that attempt to tear your home down,” Sif says.

Mathias smiles at his mentor and possibly the only person he trusts in the world. The only person he loves … for now.

Mathias doesn’t know what they’ll be like, but he imagines the people and he’ll come to love on Midgard. It is the one pastime that Mathias relishes that does not further Frigga’s agenda. If she ever knew about his fleeting thoughts of future family and loves, she would strike the thoughts out of his head faster than he could blink.

Luckily Mathias has gotten very good at lying to Frigga.

Besides, to get Mathias to stop these so called “frivolous” fantasies, she would have to tear them out if his cold, dead hands.

And Mathias doesn’t intend to die anytime soon.

Not before Mathias Starkson meets his father.

Not before Mathias meets Tony Stark.

________________________________________

It doesn’t take long for Mathias to become embroiled in the Battle for Manhattan.

Lady Sif and the Warrior Three were forced to separate from Mathias, as their orders were to find and protect Thor. That was their utmost priority, even before their own lives.

Mathias had no such orders, and as a result could aid Manhattan by minimizing civilian casualties.

Some of the Midgardians must have found it rather strange to see a pre-teen aged boy battling in the streets of Manhattan wearing full Asgardian armor and carrying a sword that was easily equal to himself in both weight and stature.

But most seem rather uneager to question him when it became clear he was of the most efficient beings as stopping the invading aliens. Even the scattered law enforcement was unwilling to attempt to stop the strange boy from rescuing citizens and slaying the aliens. Mostly because he was doing their job more effectively then they could ever hope to do in the midst of the biggest crisis they’ve faced since 9/11.

And as the saying goes, “Don’t kick a gift horse in the mouth.”

So, Mathias continued his crusade, deeper into the more affected areas of the battle. Mathias was desperate to locate his father.

Mathias wasn’t stupid. He knew his father was Iron Man and that he was surely in the thick of this battle. It paid that his mentor was one of the few people Heimdall let have untethered access to the sightings across the realms.

So needless to say, Mathias was desperate to ensure his father’s safety. Afterall, he knew about his father’s self-sacrificial tendencies.

It is also needless to say that Mathias was not in the best head space, which is why a seasoned warrior such as himself let himself get surrounded by a number of Chitauri that not even he could fend off.

Mathias raised his sword, beckoning for the aliens to charge at him. Mathias may be unnumbered, and possibly even doomed. But he was a warrior first, and a warrior goes out fighting.

Mathias smirks.

“My name is Mathias Starkson and I may die, but I swear I will take as many of you with me as I can!”

________________________________________

“-wear I will take as many of you with me as I can!” sounds throughout Manhattan, reaching the ears of one seasoned spy and fighter, Natasha Romanoff.

“Cap!” Natasha says. “We’ve got a trapped fighter. Sounds like a kid.”

“A kid?” Steve Rogers half-questions, half-exclaims as he slams his shield into a Chitauri warrior.

“Yes,” Natasha says. “I’m going to see if I can help. Will you be fine?”

“Yes, Agent Romanoff. Go get the kid.”

Natasha nods.

It’s needless to say that Natasha isn’t in the best headspace either.

Her mentor and one of the few people she trusted in the world, Phil Coulson, was murdered just hours before. And her two close friends, and some of the only other people she could trust, Clint Barton and Tony Stark, were currently in harm's way.

So, Natasha was a bit distracted.

But not so distracted as to notice that the fighter she intended to help was in fact a kid.

A kid in full medieval armor with a sword that was practically bigger than him.

And he was damn good with that sword.

So damn good that he only served to distract Natasha further.

This is probably why Natasha almost forgot to take the shot she had already aimed at a Chitauri warrior approaching the kid.

Almost.

Natasha watched as the boy turned to see the down Chitauri warrior, before turning back to her and giving a small nod.

No words were spoken as Natasha came to stand by the mysterious boy. No words needed to be spoken. They were both seasoned fighters with enemies surrounding them.

Instead Natasha spoke with her pistols, and the boy with his blades.

The Chitauri didn't stand a chance when two of the best warriors from Midgard and Asgard respectively stood back to back.

It took only a few minutes for the duo to eliminate the Chitauri warrior pack, the few survivors fled.

“Natasha Romanoff, Agent of Shield,” she introduces herself. “Thanks for the assistance.”

“Mathias Starkson, Asgardian warrior. Besides, you were the one that saved my ass.”

“I still appreciate your assistance in the battle.”

“No appreciation is needed, after all, Midgard is my home. Manhattan even more so.”

Natasha gives Mathias a questioning look.

“I’m half-Midgardian as well.”

“Your half human,” Natasha asks, only showing mild interest despite the fact that she is very interested.”

“Yes.”

“What did you say your name was again?” Natasha asks.

“Mathias Starkson.”

Natasha runs through her memories, desperate to recall everything she can about Thor and Asgard.

Thor’s last name is Odinson, for his father Odin.

It’s tradition on Asgard for the last name to honor one's father.

Starkson.

Tradition on Asgard.

Half-Midgardian.

He fights differently than most Asgardians I’ve studied, but his fighting style still pays homage to their base techniques.

Starkson.

Half-Midgardian.

His armor is lighter than Thor’s and the other Asgardians I’ve studied.

Starkson.

He honors Asgardian traditions, but also changes them to honor his Midgardian roots.

Starkson.

He came to Manhattan.

Starkson.

He said Midgard was his home, but Manhattan even more so.

Starkson.

Tony.

Stark.

These and a thousand other thoughts run through Natasha’s head.

“You’re Tony Stark’s kid,” Natasha says. She does not phrase it as a question, but instead as a statement.

Mathias smirks at her.

He looks just like Tony. Less tan and lighter hair, but otherwise he’s a mini replica of Tony.

She’s seen Tony do that exact smirk a thousand times before.

“Where to next Agent Romanoff. I assume that eventually you can lead me to my father. After all, I’ve heard you’re good friends with him.”

Natasha smirks back at Mathias.

He’s just like his father.

________________________________________

“Cap,” Natasha says.

“Agent Romanoff,” Steve Rogers greets. “Why is there a kid?”

“I’m here to fight,” Mathias says.

“I don’t know how comfortable I feel with you fighting kid.”

“He’s Asgardian,” Natasha says.

“Oh, so he’s older than he appears, like Thor.”

Neither Natasha nor Mathias confirm, but they don’t deny it either.

It’s a lie of omission.

“Welcome to Earth ….”

“Mathias, Mathias Starkson.”

“I’m Captain Steve Rogers.”

“Nice to meet you Captain. I noticed you are using just a shield. Would you like to borrow one of my backup swords?”

“No thanks kid, I like to think I’m pretty good with the shield.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Mathias says with sarcasm that passes right over Steve’s head.

Natasha smirks.

________________________________________

“Where to next Jarvis?” Tony asks, right after he finishes blowing up a dozen small Chitauri warships.

“One of the beasts is approaching Stark Tower now sir,” Jarvis says. “Your assistance may be most needed there.”

“On it Jarvis.”

As Tony makes his way to Stark Tower, he’s reminded of a certain someone. Someone who’s responsible for 12% of the Tower, but an argument could always be made for more.

“Jarvis, call Pepper.”

“Yes sir.”

Pepper immediately answers the call. “Tony! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Pep, Are you safe?”

“I’m in the Stark Tower bunker right now. I managed to get everyone that was in the tower and a swarm of civilians down here before everything went to hell. What’s happening Tony?”

“I’m still not really sure myself Pepper. There’s aliens for some reason?”

“I knew that Tony,” Pepper says with her patented exasperated tone. “Why are they invading?”

“Loki.”

“Lowkey?” Pepper asks.

“No, Loki the god Norse god of Mischief, brother of Thor. He wants to rule the world.”

Pepper actually snorts.

For the first time all day, Tony laughs.

“I’ll take care of it Pepper, I promise.”

“Please stay safe Tony.”

“Always.”

“And kick some alien ass.”

Tony laughs again before hanging up.

Tony then notices a small contingent of warriors fighting against several dozen Chitauri ground troops.

“Jarvis?”

“They appear to be Asgardians sir. My records show that they are the same ones that assisted Thor in New Mexico.”

“So, friendlies?”

“Yes sir.”

“Thank god Asgard actually sent some help considering they caused this mess. Not enough, but I’ll take it.”

I quickly swoop down and help the warriors clear out as many of the ground troops as I can.

Between me and the four capable warriors (Especially the female warriors), we manage to make quick work of the ones that were previously surrounding the foursome.

“Thank you, Lord Stark,” the female warrior bows.

“No problem … uh?”

“Lady Sif,” she says.

“No problem Lady Sif, and thanks for the assistance with all of this,” Tony says, making a wide gesture. “Oh, and by the way, you don’t have to call me lord.”

“You’ve earned that respect,” Lady Sif says. “From me at least.”

Tony is very glad that his helmet is still up. Very helpful for concealing blushing.

“Thank you again, but how exactly did you know my name?”

“I have my ways,” Lady Sif smirks.

Tony pales just a bit. Tony has only ever seen three women smirk like that: the deadly assassin, a deadly spy, and a CEO of a Multi-Billion-dollar company.

Tony quickly notes to never piss off Lady Sif if he can help it.

“Oh, and Lord Stark. If you see a young Asgardian boy fighting on the battlefield, you may wish to introduce yourself. I believe you’ll find that conversation most enlightening.”

“Why is there a boy on the battlefield?” Tony asks, shocking even himself.

Why was that the first question he asked?

“He is a capable warrior,” Lady Sif says, before following her other three companions off.

Tony was so engrossed in the conversation that he didn't even notice the three male warriors leave.

“Sir, one of the beasts is approaching Macy’s. Hulk appears to have taken care of the one by Stark Tower, with the assistance of Thor.”

“Yeah, yeah Jarvis. I’m on my way.”

________________________________________

“Who’s the kid?” an archer asks as he approaches the Captain and I.

Natasha broke away earlier, supposedly in search of a way to close the portal.

Mathias rather hopes she is successful. These creatures are innumerable! He knew the Chitauri were a vast species, but for their scouting army to be this large is impressive.

And it’s making it very difficult to keep civilians safe. Several times, Captain and Mathias have separated briefly to protect large groups of civilians before rushing back to each other’s sides. It pays to have a fighting partner during a crisis, and the Captain is actually very effective with just his shield. Though he got considerably less shy about using other weapons a few minutes after Mathias met him, seemingly borrowing a gun from one of Manhattan's finest.

Mathias kind of wishes he could have been a fly on the wall during that conversation, watching as the sparkly and tightly dressed man in spandex, that was eerily reminiscent of a long dead war hero, ask for a restricted weapon from a trained officer right after beating the crap out of several aliens with a very expensive frisbee.

Oh, Mathias so wishes he could have been there, sadly he was too busy stopping the Chitauri from entering Macy’s, just moments after his father left that very store in anticipation of the next battle.

Not only could he not be in two places at once, he couldn’t even be in one of them. Damn him and his impeccably bad timing.

“His name is Mathias Starkson. He’s Asgardian.”

“I see,” the archer says. “Nice to meet you kid, my name is Clint Barton. Casanova with a bow.”

Mathias snorts. “And an arrowless archer as well.”

“Not by choice kid, I’ve used them all up. Not like there’s a small selection of aliens out here.”

Mathias sneers at him.

“Though I would never shoot at good aliens like you or Thor, I promise!”

He still frowns at him, even as Mathias pulls out the enchanted bag Loki gave him for his tenth birthday (a miserable attempt to mend fences, but damn useful).

“Here,” Mathias says pulling out two bundles of arrows. “I used to practice archery but always keep some on hand, just in case. They will be considerably heavier than Midgardian arrow though.”

“I’ll make it work,” the archer says. “Thanks kid. You just saved my ass.”

“Don’t mention it. Really, never.”

The archer just laughs as he aims an arrow.

________________________________________

“Lady Sif,” Thor bellows loudly as he lands next to me and the Warrior Three. “Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, why are you here?”

“We were sent as part of a small battalion Thor, to protect you and this city,” Volstagg answers.

Thor narrows his eyes at me. “Who else was part of this battalion?”

Sif juts her chin forward, unwavering despite Thor’s demeanor. “You know who.”

“Where is he?”

“He separated from us,” Fandral says. “We were given specific orders to find and guard you. Mathias was not and chose to protect the innocents.”

“Why is he here?”

“Frigga’s orders,” Sif spits, glaring at Thor. He knows very well that that is not the only reason Mathias is here.

“He seeks his father?”

“Wouldn’t you?”

Thor sighs. “Lady Sif, you have new orders. I will take you to Mathias and you will guard him, for as long as you see fit.”

“Are these orders to later be rescinded by Odin?”

“Not if I have anything to do about it.”

Sif smirks at Thor in a slightly mutinous manner. He practically just handed her a free pass to stay on Midgard and Guard Mathias.

Thankfully Sif was smart enough to pack her bags.

________________________________________

“Mathias!” Thor bellows as he lands next to Captain, the archer, and Mathias.

Lady Sif smirk at Mathias as she climbs off of Thor’s back

Captain and the archer comrades look at Thor with questioning looks on their faces.

“Yes brother?” Mathias asks, with perhaps a bit too much snark.

“Why are you here?”

“Thor, I see no reason to insult your intelligence by answering, because answering would presume that you are stupid enough to not know the answer already. And you are not stupid, even if your past actions do not always illustrate that.”

“Word plays will not work on me little brother!”

Sif glares at Thor.

“Really? They always seemed to work for Loki.”

“Mathias!”

“Yes?” the younger boy answers with a bored tone.

Thor just puts his hand to his head in a feeble attempt to ward of a headache his youngest brother is obviously causing him. “Just stay out of trouble little brother. Lady Sif will guard you.”

“I need no guard!”

“It is a permanent position!”

Mathias actually flinches back slightly, in shock. He looks to Sif for confirmation, and she smiles at me.

It must be true.

“Thank you, brother. That means much to me.”

“Just stay alive little brother. You have family to meet,” Thor says before flying off.

“Well Sif, meet the archer and the captain. You two, meet Lady Sif. She can most definitely kick both of your asses,” Mathias says, introducing everyone.

“What the actual fuck was that?” the archer asks loudly.

Mathias smirks. “You have much to learn arrowless archer.”

Clint shrieks indignantly, before quietly asking for more arrows.

Mathias laughs.

________________________________________

“Fury!” Tony yells into the intercom. “What do you mean ‘there’s a nuke heading to Manhattan’? What the actual fuck!?”

“Do I really need to repeat myself?” Fury asks, with his nonchalant tone, like there isn’t a weapon of mass destruction headed for a large population of civilians.

For Manhattan. For his friends. For Natasha. For Pepper.

“How the hell do we stop it Fury?”

“We don’t. It’s already been launched.”

The string of words that leaves Tony’s mouth is not suitable for anyone under the age of 1- strike that. Not appropriate for ANYONE.

“Guys, we have a problem,” Tony says into the team comms.

“What is going on Tony?” Natasha asks.

“Someone fucked up Natasha. Someone fucked up really bad.”

“What’s happening Stark?” Rogers asks.

“There is a nuke headed for the city. Sent by who gives a fuck, but it’s coming regardless.”

“Damn World Security Council, always fucking up shit,” Clint supplies helpfully.

“What is a nuke?” Thor asks.

“A bomb,” Natasha says. “One that will kill everyone in the city.”

“Ahhhh, so not good.”

“No very not good,” Clint screeches. “There are fucking kids here.”

“Ow,” Clint mutters. “Damn Asgardian kid whacked me on the head. Stupid alien strength.”

“What?” Tony asks. Who the hell is this kid and why do people keep mentioning him?

It doesn’t help that Thor laughs over the comms, and even Natasha gives an uncharacteristic giggle.

What the fuck?

“Guys, I’m approaching the nuke now.”

“What’s the plan Tony?”

“How do you know I have one?” Tony asks.

“You always have a plan.”

“You know me so well.”

“What’s the plan Stark?” Rogers asks.

“You see that giant space hole. I’m going to send it there. Natasha, be ready to close the hole.”

“No.”

“What?” Tony asks.

“I won’t let you go on a fucking suicide mission,” Natasha says petulantly.

“I might survive.”

“I calculate a 12% chance on survival sir,” Jarvis says.

“See?”

“No.”

“Nat?” Clint asks.

“I’m not letting him kill himself Clint.”

“I agree with Miss Widow,” Thor supplies. “You have much to live for Tony.”

“Yeah, and she’s down there,” Tony snaps. “I’m going to do this, whether you support me or not.”

“I support you Stark, just please try to come back.”

“Would you miss me Rogers?”

“Stark-”

“I’m going to save your ass either way Rogers, so relax and unclench.”

Rogers just huffs. “Stay safe Tony.”

“No promises.”

“Tony-”

“Take care of Pep, Natasha. I need you to look after her.”

“You’re coming back Tony,” Natasha says, as I head towards the portal.

“Just promise me Natasha.”

“I promise Tony.

________________________________________

Mathias would like to say he reacted calmly when he watched his father fly through the portal.

He would like to say that he didn't let loose an ugly sob, even letting his guard down.

Thankfully, Sif is able to protect him from the hoard of aliens still attacking, even as Mathias looks at the sky, at the portal.

Helplessly.

“Please,” Mathias says desperately, praying to whatever force could possibly save his father.

It’s always been hard for Mathias to be a very religious individual, especially when the religion of his home realm has been based around his own family, and he knows exactly how flawed they are.

But still, right now, Mathias begs to any entity that could possibly save his father.

Mathias pleads to the heavens that he gets the chance to meet his father.

“Close the portal,” Captain says solemnly.

“What?” the crying boy croaks, the words tasting like bile in his mouth and sounding more like sandpaper dragging wood than an actual human voice.

Mathias can hear shrieks over the intercom, and a lot of arguing.

Captain looks at the portal once more, before saying much more forcefully, and almost apologetically, “Close it Agent Romanoff, or everything Tony did will be worthless.”

Mathias is ashamed of how he acted just minutes earlier, sobbing for a man he barely knows.

But Mathias is not ashamed for what he does next.

________________________________________

Sif can hear the clang of the sword against shield as Mathias strikes at the Captain.

“How fucking dare you?” Mathias questions, bringing his sword down for another strike.

The captain easily blocks the swing, impressing Sif slightly.

“Mat-”

“Fuck you,” Mathias yells, bringing his sword up for another swing.

Then Thor appears and grabs his brother.

And if one thing can be said about Thor, it is that he never really learns.

Because yes, he does disarm Mathias first, and even Sif knows this is the best move.

But then Thor forces Mathias’ arms behind his back, and both she and the archer flinch back at the sound of the crack.

Mathias lets out an audible gasp, before closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. His left arm is hanging at an unnatural angle.

Thor snapped the same arm just three years prior.

So, in conclusion, Thor never learns.

And sometimes Sif wonders what she ever saw in the man. The man who continues to not learn from his past mistakes. Who keeps hurting his little brother, over and over again?

“Mathias,” the captain says, running to the over boy, physically separating Mathias from Thor.

“Mathias, I am so sorry,” Thor says, with the same level of remorse he shows every time.

Sif is just about to snap at Thor, when she realizes the archer and the captain appear to be one step ahead of her.

“What the fuck Thor?” Clint yells, running over and kneeling next to Mathias. Sif quickly runs over as well.

“Sif, in my bag, grab the kit,” Mathias says through clenched teeth, clearly in pain.

“Let me get it,” Thor says.

“Haven’t you done enough,” the captain spits venomously, in a very uncharacteristic manner. The captain then sighs. “Just watch our position Thor. And keep an eye on the portal.”

Mathias just sobs at the mention of the portal, and Sif has to work quickly to wrap his arm before he further aggravates the kid.

The captain has the boy practically propped up in his lap, with his shield covering Mathias from Thor’s view. The archer is kneeling in front of Mathias, unsure of what to do.

“Hey, its ok kid,” Clint says, trying to distract Mathias. “Lady Sif here will get you patched up in no time, and then it’ll be over.”

Mathias just continues to cry, practically leaning into the captain now. “I just want my dad.”

“We’ll get you to him,” the captain says. “I promise.”

Mathias glares at him weakly. “Then why did you say to close the portal.”

The captain and the archer both look confused for a moment before the dots start to connect.

Thankfully, most of the signs are there. The last name Starkson and the fact that Mathias bears a striking resemblance to Tony Stark is compelling evidence.

They both look at Sif, for confirmation. Sif just nods.

“Well shit,” the archer says.

The captain just gives Mathias a pitiful look, before wrapping an arm around the boy.

Mathias stiffens, but then relaxes against the captain.

It is then that they all look up at the portal, just as Tony Stark falls through.

Everyone holds their breath until Hulk catches the Ironman.

Clint turns back to smile at Mathias.

“We should go get your dad.”

Mathias sobs against the captain’s chest.

________________________________________

To say Tony is confused when he wakes up, is an understatement.

Being woken up by a screaming Hulk is heart attack inducing and confusing as it is.

He then looks up to see a very confusing gathering of people.

Lady Sif and Clint are standing in between Thor and Rogers, with Thor looking slightly guilty and both Sif and Clint looking murderous.

Clint has a grip on a very ornate looking arrow, and Sif has her hand clasped around the hilt of her sword.

Even more confusingly, Rogers is holding a boy, no older than twelve, gently in his arms. The boy is clinging to Rogers, and Rogers is clearly holding the boy as far away from Thor as possible.

Even more strangely, the boy is clearly dressed in full battle armor, and even has a large sword strapped to his back. His left arm is dangling uselessly at his side, and the boy winces when he accidentally moves it.

This must be the Asgardian boy everyone was talking about.

But the most interesting thing about the boy, is his eyes.

The boy is looking Tony, dead in his eyes. As if staring into Tony’s soul.

His bloodshot eyes, and occasional sniffles show that he has been crying recently.

But once again, Tony is dragged back to his eyes.

To his startling grey eyes.

His mother’s eyes.

Tony lets loose a gasp, as he turns on his comms.

“Natasha, who is the boy?”

“Thank fuck Tony,” Natasha sighs in relief. “I thought you were a goner.”

Tony softens his tone but doesn’t dare get off track. “Natasha, who is the kid?”

“Tony, that very complicated,” Natasha says nervously.

Since when does Natasha get nervous.

“Just tell me Nat.”

Natasha sighs again, but not out of relief this time. “Tony, I think you already know.”

“Natasha?”

“His name is Mathias Starkson, and he’s your son.”

“My son?” Tony manages to choke out, before his vision fades and he passes out.

The last thing he sees is his mother’s eyes.

________________________________________

“-verything is fine Sharon, just get here as quickly as you can.”

Tony blinks himself awake and is immediately hit with the overwhelming white walls and bright fluorescent lights.

“Yes, I’ve already talked to Rhodey and I agree. They were both very stupid,” Tony hears Pepper sigh with a hint of fondness in her voice.

Tony can’t help but grin at Pepper’s words. He loves when Pepper fondly calls him an idiot, because no one else has the balls to insult Tony’s intelligence.

Well, besides Rhodey … and Sharon … and Natasha … and Mama Rhodes, and sometimes Happy.

Ok so lots of people call Tony an idiot, but it's always different with Pepper.

God, Tony is such a sap when it comes to her.

Pepper looks over at Tony and smiles at him when she sees he’s awake.

“Got to go Sharon, I’ll get the idiot to call you later. Just get here as soon as possible, we have some family stuff to talk about.”

And that’s when it hits Tony.

The kid with the broken arm, and Natasha saying that the kid is his son.

The kid with his mother’s eyes.

Tony grips the railing of the bed for support, wincing at the sudden movement. His body is closer to a giant bruise than a functioning system right now.

“Pep?” Tony asks.

Pepper comes over to Tony and lays her hand on top of his.

“Is it true, Pep?”

Pepper doesn’t answer. She doesn’t have too.

“Oh God,” Tony breathes out erratically.

It can’t be his kid. Tony was always so careful. And besides, Tony can’t have a kid. Tony isn't fit to take care of himself, let alone another human being. A kid.

Tony takes a shuddering breath as Pepper attempts to walk him through some breathing exercises.

Ever since Afghanistan, Tony will sometimes get memories and have trouble breathing, but Pepper and Rhodey figured out how to talk Tony through it.

But this time is different. All those times were times, Tony was reliving the past. Tony was having a nightmare, and the nightmares ended.

This time, Tony can’t escape from the anxiety-inducing factor.

Tony can’t pretend he doesn’t have a son.

An injured son.

“Pepper,” Tony says suddenly, “Is he ok? Something was wrong with his arm.”

Pepper sighs. “He’s ok Tony, but his arm is broken.”

Tony bristles at the thought of his son being injured, which just confuses Tony further.

He doesn’t even know the kid’s name, why is he so angry about the kid being injured?

Why does it feel so similar to the times Rhodey or Pepper or anyone else he truly cared about got hurt?

“Where is he?”

Pepper has a thoughtful look on her face before she answers, “He’s a few rooms over, resting. Lady Sif is guarding him. Apparently, she’s his sworn guard, so she will not leave his side until…”

Tony gets a curious look on his face at Pepper’s pause.

“Until what Pepper?”

“She says until a family member of his, that she trusts, temporarily relieves her of her duty. She also said that currently, you are the only family member who fits that bill.”

Tony stops for a second.

What about his mother, whoever she is? Does Sif not trust her? Is she even still alive?

“I need to know more Pepper,” Tony pleads. “I don’t even know his name.”

“Tony, I’m not sure that’s the best idea. You need to rest.”

“I can rest when I’m dead Pepper, but my kid, whoever he is, is hurt and I don’t know a thing about him. I need to know more.”

Pepper looks concerned, but eventually pulls out her phone and shoots a quick text message.

“I texted Natasha. She knows more than me and has actually met him. She’s on her way.”

Tony just sighs and tries to relax for the few minutes it’ll take Natasha to get there.

________________________________________

‘Can you meet me in Tony’s room? Tony wants to know more about Mathias.’

Natasha sighs as she sees the text message from Pepper.

“What’s wrong Nat?” Clint asks.

“I’ve got to go. Tony is asking about Mathias.”

“Why are you going?” Clint asks. “You hardly know anything about him, just like the rest of us besides Thor and Sif.”

“Well Sif is guarding Mathias now, and won’t be leaving his side. And we all know Thor isn’t getting anywhere near Mathias, if any of us have anything to say about it and bringing him to Tony would likely be a bad idea.”

“And then there’s the fact that Tony trusts you,” Clint says. “And you trust him too.”

“Clint-” Natasha starts to say, before he interrupts her.

“It’s ok Nat. Right now, he needs you, so go to him. Besides, I think Mathias is going to need you too.”

“But I don’t want to leave you after…”

Neither of them needs for Natasha to say anything else.

The absence is clear to all of them.

Their friend is gone.

Phil is gone.

And Clint blames himself.

“Go Nat. I’m not leaving right away anyways. You’ll see me before I go home.”

Nat just nods before stalking off in the direction of the Tony’s hospital room.

But without even intending too, she ends up at Mathias’ room instead, Sif casual look snapping her out of her stupor.

“Lady Romanoff,” Sif greets.

“Lady Sif,” Natasha greets back. “I was wondering if I could see him.”

Sif doesn’t answer, instead directing another question at Natasha. “His father, does he know? Is he accepting?”

“He knows,” Natasha says. “I haven’t seen him since I told him, so I can’t say for certain how accepting he is. But Tony is a good man, I can tell you that much.”

“I know as much,” Sif says. “On Asgard, we have the ability to watch other realms. I have monitored Sir Stark, both with and without Mathias by my side. We both know Sir Stark’s good nature, despite his faults. Otherwise I would never have let Mathias set foot on this realm, so he wouldn’t get his heart broken.”

Natasha nods. “I can assure you; we will take care of Mathias. Several members of my team have grown attached to the boy, and I am sure Tony will be similar, if not stronger.”

Sif smiles. “Yes, I have witnessed this attachment firsthand. I have no doubts that you will take better care of Mathias then his previous caretakers, especially since you will not be doing so alone.”

Natasha nods. “I was called to inform Tony of the circumstances surrounding Mathias, but I was wondering if I could speak to the boy myself first. So, I can tell his father how he is feeling.”

Sif stiffens at first, but then nods tightly. “Yes, but I need to be in the room.”

Natasha purses her lips, almost protesting, before deciding against it. Sif just wants to protect Mathias, and Natasha can understand that.

“Very well,” she says, pushing the door to Mathias’ room open.

“Natasha,” Mathias beams, his face lighting up as I enter the room. “Oh, I mean, Agent Romanoff.”

“Natasha is fine.”

“Oh,” Mathias says. “That’s a pretty name. I wish I had a pretty name like Natasha.”

He then wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Never mind. It’s better than Mathias, but not by much. It suits you though.”

Natasha smiles at the boy’s antics, noticing that Sif is shaking her head in amusement, a smile on her face.

“I’m glad you think so,” Natasha grins at the boy.

Mathias smiles back her, before his face darkens ever so slightly. “Is d-Tony ok?” the boy asks, timidly.

“Your dad is fine,” Natasha says. “In fact, he’s asking about you. I just came to check on you before I went up to talk to him. I was wondering how you are handling all this.”

“Oh,” Mathias says, getting a little confused look on his face. “I think I’m fine. I mean, physically I’m fine. The broken arm is nothing and will be healed in a week at the most. It’s nothing that I haven’t been through before. Not even cracking the top ten to be honest, if you don’t count the other stuff that was going on.”

Natasha silently bristles as Mathias talks about his previous injuries so nonchalantly but stays quiet for his sake.

“I think I’m doing good mentally. I’ve never fought in a fight like that before, with such high stakes. But All-father knows I’ve done enough training and I think I handled myself well, until the end there.”

Natasha nods in agreement, still not willing to interrupt.

“I think I’m doing ok emotionally, considering. Now that I know Dad is going to be ok at least. I was a wreck there for a bit, but as long as Dad makes it through, I’ll be ok. I’m a bit nervous too. I don’t want him to not want me, ya know? I want Dad to actually want me, and love me, but he’s never wanted children before, so why start now, ya know? Sif says I’m just being stupid, and she’s like usually always right, but still I’m nervous.”

Mathias lets out a sigh as he finishes.

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly. “I guess I just rambled a bit. People don’t really ask me how I’m doing much, besides Sif. Well not even really Sif, she can usually just tell.”

Natasha bristles at the thought of no one asking how Mathias is, but it’s probably the least of her problems.

“No need to apologize,” she says. “I’m glad you are so open with me.”

Mathias smiles at her.

“Mathias, I’m going to see your father now? Is there anything you want me to tell him?”

Mathias bites his lip for a second, obviously out of nerves and consideration, before answering. “Can you tell him that I’m ok with whatever he decides, but I do want to get to know him if possible? I’ll make it as easy for him as possible, but I want him in my life if I can. And if he asks, can you tell him I’m ok. No wait tell him I’m good. Maybe he’ll like to hear that.”

Natasha smiles at him. “I think he’ll love to hear that.”

________________________________________

“Natasha!” Tony says anxiously as Natasha enters his hospital room.

Natasha smiles at Tony, before giving Pepper a small hug.

“Good to see you again Pepper, though it should have been under better circumstances.”

Pepper smiles at Natasha. “Yes, it should have. We definitely have to have at least one girl’s night before you leave.”

Natasha nods at Pepper, before going over to sit by Tony.

“How are you feeling?”

“Physically, like I’ve been hit by a truck, but only a small one. Emotionally I’m a mess Natasha. Is it true? Do I really have a son?”

Natasha smirks at Tony. “If there was any doubt in my mind Tony, there isn’t any now. He’s just like you. But like a better, cuter version of you.”

“I’m plenty cute,” Tony scoffs, before relaxing. “So, it's true.”

“It’s true sir,” Jarvis says, interjecting himself into the conversation. “He’s your son. The DNA results are 99.9% match.”

“Jarvis!” Tony says somewhat harshly. “I didn't ask for a DNA test.”

“No but I did,” Pepper says.

“Why?”

“I’ve seen way too many women claim to be carrying or have your child to not start checking, even under these extraordinary circumstances.”

Tony looks upset, before Natasha tries to keep the tension down.

“I would’ve done the same thing Tony, if I hadn’t seen him for myself. I probably would have done the DNA test later on regardless. It’s the smart thing to do.”

Tony relaxes, but still looks a bit upset.

“I know he’s mine. I knew it as soon as you said it the first time Natasha. He looks so much like me, and he has my mother’s eyes.”

Tony takes a deep breath before continuing.

“I know he’s mine and that’s what scares me. What if I mess him up? I’m not meant to be a father, so what if I ruin him. What if I already have? He’s got my family’s DNA in him, and I wouldn’t wish that on anyone, especially not …”

“Oh Tony,” Pepper says remorsefully. “You can’t think like that.”

“How can I not think like that Pepper? How am I supposed to be a good parent? How am I supposed to take care of a kid?”

“Tony, you’ll be a great father,” Natasha says.

“There’s no point in lying to me Natasha.”

“I’m not lying Tony. You’ll be a great father. You already know what not to do, so now you know what to avoid.”

Tony looks at Natasha, before letting out a little giggle, that sounds both light-hearted and sardonic at the same time. “That’s certainly true.”

“Tony, do you want to be a father? I mean, do you want to have a role in Mathias’ life?”

“Really, that’s his name?” Tony scoffs.

“Tony,” Pepper glares. “Back to topic.”

Tony looks nervous for a second, before answering. “I want to do good by him Pepper. I want to take care of him. He’s my son you know, he’s mine. I want to be his father.”

“And you realize there is no way in hell you are doing this alone, right? You’ve got me and Rhodey and Sharon and Natasha and other people too.”

“Lady Sif will likely never truly leave his side, so you’ve got her too,” Natasha says.

Tony looks up. “Really, you guys are all willing to help me?”

“Of course, we are Tony. Your family,” Pepper says fondly.

“And so is Mathias,” Natasha adds.

Tony grabs Pepper’s hand with his left and hand Natasha’s with his right. “Thank you.”

Both women smile at him.

“Now, what is this about his name?”

“He hates it too.”

________________________________________

It takes all of Tony’s mental fortitude to approach the scary looking woman guarding the door to Mathias’ hospital room.

His son’s room

“Lady Sif,” Tony says as politely as he could muster, attempting not sound afraid.

But, her she looks like she cut any man with a look, and the large sword at her side certainly doesn’t help his nerves.

Surprisingly, Lady Sif relaxes at his presence.

“Sir Stark, it is a pleasure to meet you properly, off the battlefield.”

“Uh yeah you too, Lady Sif” Tony stammers, shifting back and forth nervously.

Tony isn’t even really sure he should be standing right now, but he absolutely refused to go meet his son for the first time in a wheelchair.

No way that was happening.

“Please, just call me Sif,” she insists politely. “You have earned that much respect.”

Tony blushes profusely. “Please call me Tony at least. I have a feeling that we will be cooperating a lot in the future.”

Sif narrows her eyes at Tony, in a non-threatening manner. More, speculative in nature. “Tony, may I ask?”

“Please, go ahead.”

“Are you planning to be involved in Mathias’ life? As much as I surely hope so, I also understand this can be quite a shock. But…”

For the first time since he’s met her, Sif actually looks nervous.

Even in battle, she only appeared fierce and determined.

Now she looks almost vulnerable, worry eating at her insides.

Worry for his son.

“Oh, hey now, none of that,” Tony interrupts. “I am absolutely going to be a part of Mathias’ life. One hundred percent. You couldn’t stop me from raising mini-me, ok? The only thing you need to worry about is dealing with me on a daily basis, because if you are going to be around Mathias a lot, you are going to have to see me a lot as well.”

Sif gives Tony a weak smile in return.

“You do not need to be nervous either Tony. I can assure you that Mathias loves you.”

Tony stops breathing for a second at Sif’s words. It's like she was able to look into his very soul.

“It’s obvious how much alike you two are, both so nervous about the other not caring for you. Worried about the other not loving you. You both wear your heart on your sleeve, but only some people can read the signs.”

Sif pulls Tony into a hug.

“You two are so much alike.”

“Is that a good thing?” Tony asks nervously.

“The best, because Mathias got all your best traits. Your compassion, your loyalty, your determination, even your brain, though he utilizes it differently. Fear not Tony, because while you know little about him, he already loves you. You only need to love him in return.”

Tony sniffles as Sif releases him from the embrace.

“Thank you, for everything Sif. For taking care of him before I could.”

“I didn't do much,” Sif says. “Not enough.”

“You did more than anyone else, I can tell that much. I saw how you two fought together. The way you trust each other. Hell, it was more coordinated than I could even fight with Rhodey, and I’ve known him for years. Whatever you did for him, it was important and I’m so glad you did it.”

Now it’s Sif turn to cry, though only a stray tear slips from her eye before she wipes it away.

“Thank you, Tony. Now, I won’t keep you any longer. Go see your son.”

Tony takes a deep sigh as he pushes the door open.

Mathias doesn’t notice him at first, his attention turned to the window overlooking the city.  
He has a contemplative look on his face, one Tony doesn’t really expect or like to see on someone so young.

His hair is ruffled, and his arm is a sling, but he seems relaxed.

Mathias looks so much like Tony that it actually shocks him a bit. His skin is a bit lighter, and his hair is not quite as dark, but everything else is so him.

And for about the thousandth time today, it hits Tony that he has a son.

A living, breathing child.

Not a robot, or AI, but an actual human being.

Well, half-human.

“Are you okay?” Mathias says softly, snapping Tony out of his stupor.

Mathias has a look of concern on his face, the same kind Pepper, Rhodey, and the rest get.

“Sorry,” Tony starts to apologize. “I guess I’m just a bit of a loss about how to handle this,” he says, making a wide sweeping gesture with his hands.

“Really?” Mathias asks, his voice dripping with patented Stark sarcasm. “You mean to say there’s no book on how to introduce yourself to your teenaged half-Asgardian son after you just battled a horde of aliens. Someone should really publish that. I’m sure there’s a huge market for it.”

Tony smirks.

“That is,” Mathias says, a sudden weakness in his voice. “If you actually believe that I’m your son, or if you even want me.”

“No, none of that,” Tony says abruptly, finally making his way over to Mathias’ side.

Tony grabs his left hand with both of his, holding his hand firmly, yet gently. “I absolutely believe you are my son. God, it’s almost like I’m looking in a mirror. Besides, that bout of sarcasm, that’s all me. You got that from me, and that makes me so freaking happy.”

Mathias looks down, seemingly unable to look Tony in his eyes. Tony notices a stray tear slip down his eyes.

“Secondly, of course I want you. I’d be so fucking stupid to not want a kid like you. I want to show you all my lab and introduce you to the bots, I want you to meet my family, your family now too, and I want to take you to you out for a ball game, and take pictures before you leave for your first day of school, and give you the tightest hug in the world because you won’t stop growing up, and most of all I want to be your father.”

The few tears that slipped out of Mathias’ eyes earlier are no longer lonely, as a stream of tears are now slipping down his face.

Tony isn’t ashamed to say that he is crying profusely as well.

“I’d like that,” Mathias finally manages to croak out after several minutes.

Tony doesn’t even hesitate before wrapping his in a tight hug, carefully avoiding his broken arm.

Mathias hugs him back so tightly it hurts, but Tony can’t find it within himself to care.

Because right now, his son is here, and that’s all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got really excited that anyone read this, I decided to finish writing the second chapter. Thanks to everyone who read. And thanks in particular to StarxRox and Fanficobsessed for commenting!

Pepper was many things, but easily surprised was not one of them. 

But she can say, with absolute 100% certainty, that today’s change of events shocked her.

It’s true, Pepper had always prepared for the possibility of Tony having a child from one of his … “liaisons”. 

But Tony was always so careful, and Pepper didn't really expect to have to deal with this now, now that Tony is completely committed and faithful to her.

But she was still prepared for the possibility.

But being prepared for the possibility of an illegitimate heir is a lot different than dealing with the possibility of an illegitimate heir who also happens to be half-alien, and apparently a warrior of capable means.

And maybe Asgardian royalty? That much wasn’t clear.

Definitely related to Asgardian royalty at the very least.

“Jarvis?” Pepper asks.

“Yes?”

“Is Sharon here?”

“Just landed Ms. Potts.”

“Please direct here to the living room if you would. I know that she will want to see Tony, but we both know that he is indisposed at the moment.”

Jarvis responds with an almost chuckle. “Yes, it would appear that he is.”

“How is he?” Pepper says, as she walks out of her office.

“Fast asleep Ms. Potts. He and Mr. Starkson are resting together.”

Pepper smiles at that. 

“Jarvis, please refer to Mathias as Mr. Stark, and add young if you need to clarify. Avoid his first name at all costs, I’ve heard he has … issues with his name.”

“Yes, Ms. Potts.”

“And please ask Natasha and Lady Sif to join me, if they so please. I believe it is time the ladies talked about this whole mess.”

Jarvis seems to almost chuckle again. “Yes, Ms. Potts. Will that be all?”

“Yes Jarvis.”

Pepper barely has time to reach the living room before Sharon practically jumps on her.

“Pepper!” Sharon says. “I’m so glad you are ok.”

“It’s good to see you Sharon,” Pepper says, as she hugs the girl back.

For as long as Pepper has known Tony, she has been an important part of his life. Practically his little sister, not that either of them will admit that particular attachment to each other.

They are both too scared to lose what family they have left.

Pepper is so glad that now they have a chance to expand the family.

“Pepper, what in the world is going on?” Sharon says when she finally let’s go. “All of a sudden, two days ago, Shield starts to go crazy. I get sent to Washington, on politician protection detail and then I hear about an invasion in New York City. Which reminds me, I’m very pissed that I wasn’t made aware. Or Rhodey for that matter! And then Tony flings himself into a space portal and barely comes back alive! And now Jarvis is telling me I can’t see Tony! What the hell is going on?”

“Don’t worry Sharon,” Natasha says as she walks into the room, Lady Sif behind her. “You are only missing a few major details.”

Sharon flips off Natasha, before looking at Lady Sif with a strange look.

“Lady Sif,” Pepper says. “I am Pepper Potts, Tony’s girlfriend. And this is Agent Sharon Carter, a relative of Tony’s. Sharon, this is Lady Sif of Asgard, sworn guardian of our newest houseguest.”

“Thor?” Sharon asks.

Natasha snorts and Lady Sif seems to get a bit angry at the mention of Thor.

“Hardly,” Natasha says. “She was talking about Mathias.”

“Who?” Sharon asks.

“It might be best if we sit down,” Pepper says. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“Are you sure I should be here, Madam Potts?” Lady Sif asks. She looks much more comfortable now that she is not in full battle armor, and clearly Natasha lent her some clothes, but her large sword is still strapped to her back. “I do not wish to intrude upon private family matters.”

“Please Sif- may I call you Sif?” Pepper asks.

Sif nods.

“Then feel free to call me Pepper. Besides, you are going to quickly find yourself involved in our family drama. Besides, we need to always outnumber the men in the family, and we need you to bolster our numbers.”

Sharon looks very confused, but Natasha nods and smiles in agreement.

“Can someone please tell me is going on here?” Sharon yells, before calming down. “No offense Sif, but I am still not exactly sure who you are, or why you are here.”

“Should we break it to her gently or less so?” Pepper asks Natasha, who is sitting next to her.

Natasha doesn’t even bother to answer Pepper, instead speaking directly to Sharon.

“So, Tony has a twelve-year-old, half-Asgardian son, who happens to be related to both Thor and Loki, and who Sif is a sworn guardian too. He also happens to be very capable in battle and has that patented ‘Stark Snark’.”

“What?” Sharon asks.

“I see we went for the blunt route,” Pepper says.

________________________________________

Mathias wakes up the next morning, having slept more peacefully than he has slept in years.

Maybe ever.

Next to him, in a bed that is clearly not the hospital bed Mathias feel asleep in, is Tony Stark, Mathias’ newfound father.

Who apparently snores.

Loudly.

Mathias has to stop himself from laughing as his father snores so loud it almost sounds like he's choking, only for him to roll over, unconsciously pulling Mathias close to his chest as he does.

Mathias tries to fall back asleep, but now the Sun is up and shining at this point, and Mathias knows he won’t be able to sleep with all of the light.

Mathias carefully maneuvers his way out of his father’s grip and sits up in the bed, that he's just now realizing is unnaturally comfortable. Seriously, what is this made of?

“Good morning young Mr. Stark,” a voice in the room says.

Mathias turns to his father’s sleeping form, thinking that it has to be him, but all that Tony greets him with is a loud snore.

“Do not be alarmed, young Mr. Stark, I am J.A.R.V.I.S, Mr. Stark’s AI. I am located in all rooms of the tower, to help the employees and residents with whatever assistance they may require.”

“Oh ok,” Mathias says hesitantly. “I guess, can you tell me what time it is?”  
“It is currently 8:45 am. You and Mr. Stark fell asleep at approximately 4:30 pm yesterday, and when Mr. Stark awoke around 8 pm yesterday, he transported the two of you to his room.”

“Is that ok?”

“Of course, otherwise Mr. Stark would not have brought you here.”

“Ok, so like, what should I do now Jarvis?”

“If you would like to, you may go back to sleep, young Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah see Jarvis, I would if I could, but sleep and I have a weird relationship. I can only get so much of it before my body gets sick of it. Honestly, I'm surprised I slept for as long as I did.”

“If I then may recommend an alternative, Agent Romanoff and Lady Sif, accompanied by Ms. Potts and Agent Carter are in the kitchen preparing breakfast if you would like to join them.”

“Sif is here?” Mathias asks excitedly.

“Yes sir, would you like to join them?”

Mathias nods enthusiastically, and quickly follows Jarvis’ directions to the kitchen, but not before sparing one more look at his father before leaving.

“Bye Dad, I’ll be back.”

Mathias quickly makes his way to the kitchen and bolts in when he hears Sif’s voice.

“Sif!” Mathias yells excitedly, practically tackling his mentor and closest confidant. 

“Hello Mathias, I am glad to see you are well,” Sif says.

“Yeah, my arm barely hurts anymore, and Dad is awesome! You were right Sif; he really does care about me! Isn’t that so cool? Family that actually wants me!”

Sif smiles at his bubbly attitude, but Mathias notices that the tension in the air as Mathias relays his excitement.

“Natasha!” Mathias greets the red-haired assassin excitedly. “It’s so good to see you again. You were right too, Dad does care!”

Natasha smiles at the boy, before getting out of her seat so she can return the hug he is giving her. “I’m so happy for you Mathias.”

Mathias still has the biggest grin on his face before he turns to the other two people in the kitchen.

“Hi, I’m Mathias Starkson, nice to meet you! Sorry if I’m very loud, I’m just very happy.”

Both of the women smile at him, before the red-haired woman says, “Please don’t apologize Mathias, we are all so glad that you are feeling happy.”

“Thank you… um-”

“Pepper, Pepper Potts,” the woman answers. “I’m Tony’s girlfriend. And this is Sharon Carter, Tony’s cousin but basically sister.”

Sharon smiles at Mathias, but still looks a bit unsure of what to say.

“It’s so nice to meet both of you!” Mathias says. “Wow, dad must be really lucky to have all you be his family!”

Sharon snorts. “You’ve got that right kid, but we’re lucky to have him too.”

“He’s certainly a handful, but we love him,” Pepper says.

“You especially,” Natasha says to Pepper, who just smirks back at her.

“So, Mathias,” Sif says, “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I actually slept for over 12 hours straight! That’s crazy!”

“That must have been nice,” Sharon says. “I always need to sleep for almost an entire day after a rough mission, and yesterday certainly qualifies for you.”

“Not really,” Mathias says. “I’ve had training sessions worse than that, that have lasted longer, and still only got 6 hours of sleep. In fact, I can’t remember a time when I actually got more than 8 hours of sleep. Maybe when I was like really, really young, or that time Fandral accidently knocked me out when I was 8, but like I don’t think that counts. Knocked out sleep is different than sleep sleep.”

Pepper, Sharon, and Natasha all frown at Mathias, and even Sif grimaces. 

“Well, in this household, we expect you to get at least 8 hours of sleep a night, at least for the first few weeks,” Pepper says.

Mathias frowns thoughtfully. “Why? I’m usually too busy for a lot of sleep.”

“What could you possibly be so busy doing? You’re just a kid,” Sharon says in a teasing manner, but Natasha and Sif both glare at her.

“Well at 5 am I wake up and I have 15 minutes to get ready, and then 45 minutes for my studies. Math, reading, and book work really. I then go for my 10-mile starting at 6. At 7 exactly I start my warmups, before starting my drills at 7:30. I do my drills until 9, and then I eat breakfast for fifteen minutes, before continuing my drills. Sif usually meets me around 10 and we do weight training until 11. Then we do light sparing until noon, when I eat lunch. At 12:30, I go to daily sparring matches, or its not daily for everyone else, they switch out, but I do it every day. I spar until about 4, unless I get injured. Then I go and continue my book studies until 6, when I eat dinner. At 6:45, I go back to running drills, until 7:30, when I practice sparring with Thor and the warrior three until 9. After that, I spent two hours on my book studies again, though sometimes I’m sneaky and I go to bed a bit earlier. I learnt how to fall asleep with my eyes open so I can trick the tutors who are sent to make sure I am studying by mother. Lights out at exactly 11. SO yeah, 6 hours. Mother sometimes shortens that too, if I perform poorly, but Odin made her stop after I passed out that one time from not sleeping for over 4 days. That sucked.”

By the time Mathias finishes relaying his daily schedule, both Pepper and Natasha are fiercely glaring at Sharon, and Sharon has little care as she stares at Mathias with pity.

“That’s quite a schedule Mathias,” Pepper says. “Thankfully, you will not have to adhere to anything *near* that strict here. I expect you to go to bed by a certain time on certain nights, and to complete certain chores that will be determined later, but certainly not that will take more than an hour out of your day, maximum.”

Mathias frowns. “It’s ok though. I don’t mind. I can do more.”

“You shouldn’t have to Mathias,” Natasha says. “That schedule is akin to something I went through as a child, if less barbaric, but still eerily similar. I wouldn’t wish that upon anyone.”

“It could be worse, Mother always says that I’m doing it to serve a purpose, so that’s good I guess.”

“You don’t have to serve a purpose Mathias,” Sif says. “You are your own person.”

Mathias just nods, still confused, but willing to agree with the four women who feel so strongly.

“It would be nice to just rest for a little bit. I’ve heard of this Midgardian entertainment television show called ...um … I can’t remember but the one where the girl has many male suitors.”

“The Bachelorette!” Sharon says. “Oh, you are so watching that with me Mathias. I made sure Jarvis has every episode. We can watch some later today if you want.”

Mathias smiles at Sharon nodding.

“First, let’s eat,” Pepper says. “Then we can worry about other important things, such as wardrobe before TV.”

“But Pepper!”

“No buts, Sharon.”

Sharon pouts at Pepper, but Pepper ignores her, and focuses on the cooking the food.

“So, Mathias, what kind of clothes do you like to where?” Natasha asks.

“Um … I’m not sure. I usually just wear whatever outfits I’ve been given for training, and my armor. I never really got to develop um … what is it called Sif?”

“Style,” Sif answers.

“Yeah that!” Mathias says. “I never really got to have a style. I like darker color clothes though, but like I love light colored accessories. I saw there, I think they are called earrings, anyway, when I was with Heimdall, I saw this girl with really pretty earrings. They were like some kind of pink gemstone and they were really pretty!”

“Jarvis?” Pepper questions.

“I can schedule an ear-piercing appointment for young Mr. Stark in two days. I will order some earrings matching his description.”

“What! No, you don’t have to. Mom wouldn’t like that!”

“Mathias,” Sif says sadly. “Your Mom isn’t here.”

“But Sif-”

“It’s ok Mathias,” Sif says gently. “You came here for a reason. She can’t get you here, Odin won’t let her.”

Mathias takes a deep shuddering breath, to the concern of the others in the room.

Sif gives all three of them an encouraging smile.

“I can go with you Mathias,” Sharon says. “We all can!”

“Yeah,” Mathias says, starting to pick up some more of his enthusiasm again. “That would be really cool.” 

All three of them smile at Mathias. 

“Would you guys help me with my style too, I guess I really don’t know what I’m doing, and you guys are all really pretty and Natasha looks fierce in that leather jacket, and Pepper that skirt is prettier than anything I own, and your bracelet is so sparkly, yet not over the top Sharon, and I can’t even think of where to begin.”

All three women smile at Mathias brightly.

“Sif could use some help too.”

“Mathias!” Sif yells with indignation.

“It’s true.”

Pepper looks at him fondly as the other two laugh. 

“God, you are so Tony’s son,” Pepper says.

“Damn right he is,” Tony says as he enters the kitchen. “Hey squirt.”

“Hi dad!” Mathias greets, with both hesitation and excitement.

“God, that will never get old,” Tony says, as he walks over, and wraps Mathias in a tight hug.

“No, but you certainly are,” Sharon snorts.

“Uncalled for cuz,” Tony mummers, still hugging Mathias. Mathias is certainly not complaining.

“But true,” Natasha adds.

“Do you see how I am treated Mathias? In my own house, nonetheless. God, we need to get your Uncle Rhodey here so we can finally be at even numbers.”

“As if,” Pepper says. “Sif is now a part of our family too, so the girls, once again, outnumber the guys.”

“Damn,” Tony says. “Not that you aren’t welcome Sif, but I was looking forward to being on equal footing.”

“As if,” Sharon says. “Mathias is totally on our side.”

“What?” Tony says. “No fair, he’s my son.”

“Well, he’s my nephew,” Sharon says. 

“That’s not fair, Mathias should get to choose.”

“Ok, let’s let him choose. Mathias, do you want to side with us,” Natasha says, gesturing to Pepper, Sharon, Sif, and herself. “Or Tony?”

“And Rhodey!”

“And Rhodey.”

“Well…” Mathias says. “I need to meet Rhodey first, or else it won’t be fair.”

Pepper laughs. “So diplomatic. Tony, are you sure he isn’t somehow my son, instead of yours?”

“He’s mine,” Tony says, pulling Mathias in for another hug. “You can’t have him.”

Mathias laughs brightly, causing everyone in the room to smile at him.

Eventually the group all sit down to eat.

“This is really good Pepper!” Mathias says excitedly.

“Thank you, Mathias, but this is nothing special. Just some eggs and bacon. Would you like some more?”

“I can have more?” Mathias asks.

“Of course, you can kid,” Tony says. “Pepper knew she was cooking for two Asgardians and cooked accordingly.”

“Half-Asgardian,” Mathias corrects, before thanking Pepper as she serves him a second portion.

“So, how busy are you going to be today Pepper?” Natasha asks.

“Very,” Pepper sighs. “What, with our headquarters being at the forefront of this entire disaster, I have to deal with investors and reporters, and that’s not even considering the fact that the ‘Avengers’ are currently being hosted here.”

“So essentially, we shouldn’t expect to see you again today,” Sharon says.

“And maybe not tomorrow either. Also, the three of you are going to be busy,” Pepper says, pointing to Natasha, Tony, and Sif.

“Me?” Lady Sif asks.

“Yes, it would be best if the Avengers are seen helping with the clean-up effort. And yes Tony, you do have to.”

Tony pouts as Sif still looks confused.

“But, I’m not an Avenger.”

Tony snorts. “Says who?”

“What?”

“Sif,” Natasha says. “Consider this an official invitation to join the Avengers. You are planning on staying on Midgard with Mathias, and we will need a good Asgardian to balance out Thor.”

“What’s wrong with Thor?” Tony asks. “I mean, he’s a bit … dense, but he’s a good fighter.”

“He’s dense alright,” Natasha bristles.

“It was nothing Natasha,” Mathias says. “Just a miscommunication.”

“This has happened to many times Mathias,” Sif says. “You can’t keep making excuses for him, and neither can I.”

“What’s going on?” Sharon asks.

“I’d like to know as well,” Pepper says.

“Did Thor do something?”

“It was just a misunderstanding Dad. I can’t be too mad at him. He’s my brother after all.”

“Half-brother,” Sif corrects. “And hardly that. He acts more familial to Loki, and they aren’t even related.”

“That’s different,” Mathias defends weakly. “They’ve known each other for so long, I hardly matter.”

“You matter to me Mathias, and I have been around just as long, and I’m not even related to you. There is no excuse for Thor’s behavior.”

“What did Thor do?” Tony asks, his voice laced with concern.

“He broke Mathias arm,” Natasha says.

“Yesterday, but he has also done it before, and has injured Mathias before, during sparring practices.”

“What?” Tony yells.

“God,” Pepper says. “I thought you just got hurt during the battle.”

“I’m ok, I promise. I heal fast,” Mathias says. “Besides, I was in the wrong first. I attacked the Captain. I was angry about Dad going in the portal and I drew my sword and swung it at him.”

“Half-heartedly at best,” Sif says.

“I still did it.”

“And he broke your arm?” Sharon says. “That doesn’t sound like he deescalated it very well.”

“He didn't,” Natasha says.

“It’s not a big deal. I can handle broken bones. I get them a lot.”

That just seems to infuriate the adults in the room even more.

“Jarvis?” Tony asks. “Where is Thor now?”

“I believe he is out helping with the relief efforts, accompanied by the Warrior Three.”

“Thank you Jarvis,” Tony says, as he starts to get out of his chair.

“Dad?”

“I have to take care of something buddy.”

“No please don’t go.”

“Tony,” Pepper says. “Sit down.”

“Pep, he can’t get away with that. He can’t hurt my son, without consequences.”

“Who said anything about that?” Natasha says, with a dangerous glint in her eyes. The same look is reflected in Sharon.

“But-”

“Sit down Tony, your son needs you.”

Tony looks over and sees that his son is practically laying on Sif now, tears starting to stream down his face.

“It’s all my fault dad,” Mathias says.

“Hey, no,” Tony says. “This is not your fault.”

“But I wasn't strong enough dad. I reacted badly, and Thor had to stop me.”

“You are a kid!” Tony says. “You acted exactly how I would have expected of you.”

“But if I was strong enough, Thor wouldn’t have been able to break my arm. I would have been able to take it.”

“Thor is stupid Mathias. He never learns. I, along with the Warrior Three, learned how to modify our strength so as not to injure you severely. Thor never bothered.”

“But mother told him not too.”

“Frigga said the same to the rest of us,” Sif says. “And we ignored her. Because we knew that we were hurting you. Thor never bothered, following his mother blindly. This is not your fault Mathias. It is his fault, and hers.”

“But-”

“Shhh,” Tony shushes the boy. “It’s ok squirt, you are plenty strong. Natasha told me herself, and if she said you were strong, I believe her. Ok?”

Mathias just nods weakly.

“Good,” Tony says, as he wraps his son in a tight hug. Mathias, being careful not to use too much strength, hugs his dad back tightly.

“You are so strong Mathias, but you don’t have to be anymore. I’ve got you.”

________________________________________

Several minutes later, after Mathias has finally calmed down enough to separate from Tony, Pepper clears her throat.

“As much as I hate to break this up, and I really do, we all have work to do.”

“Can I come with you dad?” Mathias asks.

“Not today squirt,” Tony says, ruffling his son’s hair. “I need you to stay here today. It could still be dangerous out there.”

“But I was fine yesterday.”

“No, we just couldn’t stop you yesterday,” Natasha says. “We know better now and have to resources to keep you safe. So, we need you to stay safe.”

“But-”

“It’s ok Mathias. Stay here, and rest. Watch some of those Midgardian shows that you find so exciting.”

“I can stay with him,” Sharon says. “Show him what show are worth watching and which ones aren’t.”

“Oh, get over it Sharon, just because you were wrong about who ‘A’ was in ‘Pretty Little Liars’,” Natasha says.

“So much time wasted,” Sharon says mournfully.

Tony and Natasha snort, while Pepper laughs, and Mathias and Sif looked confused.

“Whatever. We’ll be back tonight. Just be on your best behavior,” Tony says. 

“I will dad,” Mathias says.  
“Good to hear bud, but I was actually referring more to your Aunt Sharon.”

Sharon flips him off as the group of four get on the elevator.

________________________________________

“So, Sif,” Tony says as he and the Asgardian female, lift a particularly heavy piece of rubble. “Is there anything very important I need to know about Mathias? Like I don’t know, his age?”

Sif looks at Tony with confusion.

“He’s twelve, why do you ask?”

“Because, Jarvis felt the need to do a little digging, and needless to say, that timeframe does not add up.”

“I’m not sure what you are referring too.”

“He’s referring to the fact that Mathias should actually be 16 years old,” Natasha says, entering the conversation. “Or at least he should be, if Jarvis is correct.”

“And he always is,” Tony adds.

“It’s a bit complicated, but know that Mathias is 12 years old, biologically.”

“But what about actually?” Natasha says.

“Somewhere in between 8 and 16 years old, depending on how you feel about magic.”

Natasha and Tony both look at her in confusion.

“Essentially, Frigga and Loki put Mathias under a spell, when he was four years old. For 8 years, he aged at half-the rate he should have. They would have kept him under it longer, but Mathias’ body could only take so much of the spell, so they released it. So, he has been alive for 16 years, is 12 years old biologically, and has only lived without the spell for 8 years.”

“Why would they do that?” Natasha asks.

“It kept him at useful age longer,” Sif says hesitantly.

“Useful age?”

“Frigga had Mathias for a reason.”

“Which was?” Tony asks, anger clear in his voice.

“She chose you Tony, because you are a genius. She did it to ensure that Loki would have a sworn guard, someone who would protect him, and die for him. Someone who could match Loki’s intelligence. She trained him for 12 years, and would have trained him for four more, before officially putting Mathias in the position she created him for.”

“You’re telling me that she had Mathias, only to protect Loki?” Tony yells.

“Yes,” Sif says, with regret clear in her voice. “I wish I could tell you differently, but Frigga had Mathias for a purpose. I don’t know if she ever really acknowledged him as her son or cared.”

“That’s-” Natasha starts to say before Tony cuts her off.

“Disgusting. Revolting. Appalling. Repulsive. Take your pick,” Tony growls.

“Tony-”

“No Natasha, just stop.”

“Tony, I need you to calm down.”

“How am I supposed to calm down Nat? You heard what Sif said, what he went through.”

“And if you get angry every time Mathias or Sif tells you about his life, you’ll just end up pushing Mathias away. He needs to feel comfortable telling you about his life, and if you get angry every time, he won’t be.”

“Damnit Natasha, why do you have to be right all the time?”

“It’s part of my charm.”

Sif snorts, which causes Tony to laugh.

“Sif, you’ll fit right in around here.”

Sif just smiles at Tony and Natasha. She’s glad that not only Mathias has found a home, but maybe even she has now too.

________________________________________

Pepper takes a loud sigh, as she enters her meeting with SI’s PR representative.

“How does it look, Debra?” Pepper asks, the head of the PR department, Debra Stone.

“Surprisingly well,” Debra says, with a pleased look on her grin.

“Really?” Pepper asks cautiously, not wanting to get her hopes up.

These kinds of calamities always look for an easy target to blame, and SI would certainly fit that criteria.

“I am just as surprised as you are Pepper, but the public is actually quite happy with SI. What with you taking a large number of civilians into our bunker for protection, and all the money and people we are sending to help with relief effort, this whole event has somehow improved our image. And that’s not even including the Avengers, who many people think are led by Tony, which again, only helps our image.”

“So, it’s actually going well?”

“Extremely well. In fact, the only thing I really want to discuss with you is how much you want us to focus on the Avengers as a whole?”

“Well Tony obviously, show his efforts as much as possible.”

“Of course,” Debra says. “The media has latched onto Tony’s efforts, as well as three others in particular.”

“Really? Which ones?”

“Well Captain America, obviously. It’s not often that a national hero, thought dead decades over, comes back to fight off aliens. Thor as well.”

Pepper inwardly cringes at the mention of Thor but keeps her face passive.

“And then there are many reports and videos of another Asgardian during the battle. A young one.”

“Can we bury it?” Pepper asks, immediately.

“What?” Debra asks.

“Can we bury it? With the younger Asgardian. Can we keep it out of the news?”

“No,” Debra says, confused at Pepper’s interest in the kid.

“Damn it,” Pepper sighs.

“Pepper?” Debra asks. “What’s going on?”

“What I say cannot leave this room, ok Debra? And I mean it. If I catch a whiff that you told someone, you’ll be out on your ass so fast.”

“What’s going on Pepper?” Debra asks, not even bothered by Pepper’s threats. There is no way she would betray this company, or her boss. Not with how well she has been treated.

“It’s Tony’s son. He’s half-Asgardian and fought in the battle. His name is Mathias Stark. And no, Tony did not know he existed. Not until yesterday at least. I was hoping to keep this out of the press, but that is going to be impossible, isn’t it?”

Debra sits back for a second, reeling from the information Pepper gave her, before nodding. “Yes, that’s going to be impossible. There’s no way we can keep his image out of the press. He’s already trending, and the world is quite frankly, enamored by him.”

“Damn it, I was hoping we could control this.”

“You still can. I can get my team to focus more on the others. Tony, Captain America, Thor-”

“Not Thor, at least not more than you have to. Focus on Natasha, or Black Widow and Lady Sif. Hawkeye. Even the Hulk. I want you to feed the press with those names and everything about them, and how they participated in the battle.”

“I can do that, but Pepper, this will only buy you some time. A day at most. You need to prepare yourself, legally and mentally, for the world to know about Tony having a kid. Because a strange Asgardian kid living in the tower will lead to questions, and they will come up with answers worse than the truth.”

“I’ll take care of it. Thank you, Debra.”

“Pepper?”

“Yes.”

“Is the kid ok? I saw some images showed him clutching his arm. Is he going to heal?”

“He’s fine Debra. Thank you for asking.”

Debra nods. “Prepare the kid Pepper, the best you can. You and I both know; he’s going to have to get in front of a camera eventually. If you need help with that, I’m here.”

Pepper just smiles as she exits the office.

Pepper quickly picks up her phone and dials the number of SI’s top lawyer.

“Pepper?” Jennifer Walters asks, as she picks up the phone.

“Jennifer, I need a favor.”

________________________________________

“So, what did you think of the movie, Mathias?” Sharon asks her nephew.

“It was incredible,” Mathias says excitedly. “Mulan was incredible, and she could handle a sword almost as well as I can. And Mushu was hilarious. Are all Disney movies this good?”

“Maybe, personally I’m partial to this one, but a good argument could be made for Tangled.”

“Oh, what is that one about?”

“Well-” Sharon starts to say, before Jarvis interrupts them.

“Agent Carter, and young Mr. Stark, I have been asked to ask you if you would be willing to attend a meeting with Stark Industries lawyer, Jennifer Walters.”

“Who asked Jarvis?” Sharon asks.

“Ms. Potts.”

“Well, then of course Jarvis. You should have led with that.”

“My apologies Agent Carter. I simply wished to give you the false belief that you had a choice in the matter.”

Sharon gets an offended look on her face as Mathias giggles.

“Jarvis, you are the best.”

“As are you, young Mr. Stark.”

“Fine Jarvis, you are out of the doghouse, but only because you complimented Mathias,” Sharon says.

“To be in the doghouse, one must first have control of the house they are residing in. You, unfortunately, do not Agent Carter.”

“Jarvis, why are you picking on me?”

“It is written into my code,” Jarvis answers.

“Of course, it is,” Sharon sighs.

“And even though I have to ability to ignore that particular piece of code, I choose not to.”

Mathias giggles once again, at Sharon’s misfortune.

“Just tell me what time the meeting is Jarvis?”

“Now, Agent Carter.”

“Of course, it is.”

________________________________________

“Ms. Walters?” Sharon asks, as she knocks on the open door.

“Yes, please come in and take a seat.”

Sharon and Mathias both walk into her office, taking a seat in the chairs across from her.

“My name is Jennifer Walters. It is a pleasure to meet both of you.”

“Sharon Carter, nice to meet you.”

“And I’m Mathias Starkson … I mean Stark … I think.”

Jennifer laughs. “It’s ok Mathias, that is actually what I’ve brought you here to discuss.”

“And what is that exactly?” Sharon asks.

“Custody. And Mathias' legal status as a US citizen or lack thereof. To be completely honest, right now Mathias doesn’t exist to the United States. Or he is trespassing, depends on the judge. I am here to fix that.”

“Well, it should be simple, right? Tony gets custody.”

“It’s not quite that simple, but do not worry, I can take care of all that. The situation is a bit outside of the normal realm of the law, but that is no matter. However, I do have a few questions I need to ask Mathias.”

“Well first of all, Pepper and Tony have asked me to get your approval on the custody arrangement for you.”

“Custody? Won’t dad just take care of me?” Mathias asks nervously.

“Of course, he will kid,” Sharon says, squeezing the boy’s hand.

“Tony will, of course, hold custody over you. I am mainly here to discuss with you the different potential guardians Tony has laid out for you, should the worst happen.”

“It doesn’t matter though. Dad is fine, and he will stay fine. I don’t need to rest of this.”

“It’s just a precaution Mathias. Peace of mind for your father,” Sharon says. “He just wants to make sure you are taken care of.”

“Oh ok.”

“Essentially, what is being written up, is a line of potential guardians, starting with Pepper, and then Natasha, Sharon, and finally Colonel Rhodes,” Jennifer says.

“But what about Sif?”

“That’s complicated,” Jennifer says. “Technically, she’s not a legal citizen either, though I am taking care of that. I could add her to the list, once that is sorted, if that pleases you.”

“Please,” Mathias says. “No offence, but I trust Sif more than the rest of the people on the list. I mean, she’s been there for me my whole life.”

“It’s ok Mathias, we understand,” Sharon says.

“Now that that is settled, we can move onto more important matters,” Jennifer says.

“Like what?”

“Like your name,” Jennifer says. “It’s clear that you dislike it.”

“Is it that obvious?” Mathias asks.

“It’s ok, it is a bit pretentious,” Sharon adds.

“Well, let's start with your last name. I assume you would like the drop the last half of your previous last name and stick with just ‘Stark’.”

“Yes please,” Mathias says.

“Now as far as your first name goes, any ideas?” Jennifer asks.

“I get to choose?”

“Of course, kiddo, you are old enough to make this decision for yourself.”

Mathias looks contemplative for a second, considering his options, before speaking up.

“It’s kinda lame, is that ok?”

“Whatever you want?”

“But I mean, it’s pretty dumb. Like really dumb, now that I know the earthly meaning behind it, but I always kinda liked a shortened version of my name.”

Jennifer and Sharon but look a bit confused, before they realize.

“You mean ‘Math’?” Jennifer asks.

He nods hesitantly.

Sharon laughs amused at the name choice and even Jennifer chuckles lightly.

“I knew it was dumb,” the boy says, disappointedly.

“No, of course it isn’t dumb. It suits you,” Sharon says.

“Really?”

“Yes kid. In fact, I think your dad would have picked a name like that for you anyway. He’s a geek, just like you. He’s going to get such a kick out of it.”

“Math Stark. It has a certain ring to it,” Jennifer adds. “I think you are going to do great things Math.”

Math just blushes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually really like this chapter, and I hope anyone that's reading this does too. It really let me establish characters outside of just Math and Tony. I'm hoping to write more chapters like this in the future, making sure that other characters get some time to shine. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and this is still very unbeta'd.

“Really, you picked Math?” Natasha asks, a bit of teasing disappointment clear in her voice.

Math nods nervously.

“God, that’s so good kid,” Tony says, chuckling. “I couldn’t have thought of anything better myself.”

“You like it?”

“I love it kid!” Tony says. “I mean, Math Stark. Rolls right of the tongue doesn’t it.”

Math beams at his father. 

“Sif, what do you think?” Math asks his mentor, and the closest thing he had to family, since yesterday at least.

Sif gives smiles back at the boy. “It suits you Mathi- … I mean Math. Sorry, that might take some time to get used to.”

“It’s ok Sif!” Math says excitedly. “I’m glad everyone likes it.”

“I don’t,” Natasha says teasingly.

“Yeah, but Sharon said you’re a grouch.”

“I said no such thing,” the frightened blonde screeches as Natasha glares at her.

“Agent Carter is correct, Agent Romanoff,” Jarvis interrupts.

Sharon sighs in relief.

“I believe her exact words were, and I quote, ‘A miserable grouch who wouldn’t have a sense of humor if it was surgically implanted in her’.”

“Oh, you are so dead,” Natasha says, as Sharon runs out of the living room in fear.

“Jeez Jarvis, a bit harsh.”

“That is in my programming sir.”

Math and Sif both give each other a confused look. They haven’t quite figured out all the idiosyncrasies of the makeshift Stark family yet. And they aren’t sure if this is normal Midgardian behavior, or unique to this group.

“Jarvis open this door!” Natasha shrieks as she pounds on what Math assumes is Sharon’s bedroom door. “I’m gonna kill you Sharon!”

“No killing in the penthouse,” Tony and Jarvis say simultaneously.

“I’m gonna maim you Sharon!” 

Sif and Math both look at each other and give the other a little nod. This is definitely unique.

“Ugh, this has been such a long day,” Pepper says, as she steps off the elevator, kicking her high heels off. “Oh Math, I hear you finally decided on a name. I like it.”

Math and Sif both blink at the way that Pepper completely ignores the rampaging Natasha trying to kick her way into Sharon’s room.

“Hi honey,” Tony says, walking over and greeting Pepper with a kiss. “I love his name too. I’m assuming it was your idea to contact Jennifer.”

“Of course, it was. Everything will be taken care of legally, regarding the two of you,” Pepper says to Math and Sif. “Jennifer is the best.”

Math and Sif both give her a confused smile, watching as Natasha pries the air vent in the ceiling open and lifts herself in.

“Is no one going to do anything about-” Sif starts to say, before a loud clanging sound and a shriek, presumably Sharon’s, interrupts her.

“No killing in the penthouse,” Pepper, Tony, and Jarvis all say.

“Got it,” Natasha says, her voice muffled by Sharon’s door.

“Is everything ok?” Math asks hesitantly.

“Oh, this is a normal occurrence when they are both in the tower,” Tony says. “I’m just glad Natasha isn’t trying to kill me.”

Math and Sif share another look, before deciding to just ignore it for now.

“So, when is Rhodey supposed to get in?” Tony asks.

“Sadly, not until tomorrow,” Pepper says. “DC is a mess right now, and he just can’t get away.”

“Not even for his new nephew,” Tony pouts.

“You are going to milk Math for all he’s worth, aren’t you?”

“Yes, most definitely. Math is owed years in backpay of gifts from all family members, and I will make sure he gets it.”

“Gifts?” Math whispers to Sif. “For me?”

“I guess,” Sif whispers back.

Math just shrugs. He’s never really gotten many gifts before, only one from Sif. It was an old book on battle strategy. And of course, his enchanted bag from Loki, for storage. He supposes his sword might count too, since it was given to him on his 8th birthday, but there were so many stipulations with that “gift” that it hardly counts.

“So, what is on the schedule for tonight?” Tony asks Pepper.

“I invited the Captain, Dr. Banner, and Mr. Barton to join us for dinner tonight. I figured it would give all of you a chance to discuss the future of the Avengers.”

“Has Fury invited himself yet?”

“Of course, he has,” Pepper says. “Ms. Hill will also be joining us.”

“Of course, she will,” Tony sighs. “This is going to be a long night.”

“What about Thor?” Math asks. “Isn’t he going to be a part of the Avengers? He did help all you fight?”

Tony and Pepper both share a look, and this time, at least Sif seems to understand what is going on. 

“We, as a group, aren’t sure we feel comfortable with Thor being on the team,” Tony says, right as Natasha exits Sharon’s room.

Natasha nods in agreement.

“But, he’s a good fighter.”

“But we aren’t sure we can trust him,” Natasha says. “After what he did to you Math. Your arm is still healing.”

“But that’s different. He just overestimated my strength.”

“It really isn’t,” Sif says gently. “He constantly underestimates his own strength and people, not just you, get hurt as a result. He’s a liability.”

“But Sif-”

“And, no offence to us regular humans,” Pepper says. “But you are clearly more durable than us, Math. If a simple misunderstanding leads to a broken arm on your part, how could it hurt Natasha or Tony.”

Math winces. It’s true, Math is more durable than the humans on the team, thanks to being half-Asgardian. If Thor can manage to accidentally injure his own, more durable brother, what will happen to his human teammates.

“We at least need to discuss it with the others,” Natasha says. “We can do that tonight.”

“Besides, Thor, unlike Math or I, will have to return to Asgard eventually, likely in just a few days. That could affect his spot on the team as well.”

“Lots of things to consider,” Tony adds. “Which is why the makeshift team needs to meet. Actually establish ourselves.”

Math nods. It all makes sense, especially now that Loki isn’t a threat to Midgard anymore.

“By the way, where is Loki?”

“Securely locked away,” Tony grumbles. “Don’t worry Math, you won’t have to see him before he is returned to Asgard.”

Math frowns. “But what if I want too?”

“What?” Sharon asks, as she walks out of her room. She looks a bit disheveled, but no worse for wear, all considering. Though, she is favoring her left side.

“I mean, what if I want to, I don’t know, like say goodbye. Loki might not be that great of a person, or a brother, but he did try at the latter. For me at least.”

“I don’t want you near him you, Math.”

“But dad-”

“He’s a murderer,” Natasha growls. “Why would you want to see him?”

“He’s my family,” Math says sheepishly. 

Sif gives Math a pitiful look. She knows that Loki was the only person in his supposed “family” on Asgard that actually ever treated him as such.

“You can’t go see him Math, he’s dangerous,” Pepper says.

“We’re all dangerous,” Math shoots back.

“Yeah, but we are your family. He’s a killer. He’s not worth it,” Sharon adds.

“Not worth it?” Math snarls, causing all four of the makeshift Stark family to flinch back at the boy’s sudden anger.

Sif just sighs.

“So, you all think he’s not worth it, huh? Well, that is what everyone on Asgard says about me too. Every single one. Do you know what it is like, to not be able to go a day, an hour, sometimes even a freaking minute, without hearing how worthless you are? Do you?! Because that’s what happened to me on Asgard, every freaking day. And guess who the only people who didn't make me feel like a worthless piece of crap were. Any ideas? I’ll give you a hint. It was the only two other people in that Odin forsaken realm that understood what I was going through. They were also treated like horse-dung in a world were only the biggest, strongest, and manliest fighters were praised. One of them is sitting in this room, and the other, as you so eloquently put it, is a murderer, killer, and ‘not worth it’. But let me tell you what he is. He's my brother! So, if I want to see him, before he is going to get put on trial, and I am not likely to ever see him again, because Odin knows I am never going back to Asgard, I will go and see him. And none of you will ever call him, or anyone for that matter, worthless ever again. Understand?”

“Go to your room, Math,” Tony says. Natasha is actually glaring at the boy, likely not wanting to think of Loki as anything other than a killer. Pepper and Sharon both look contemplative.

“Fuck you,” Math says. “I don’t even have a room.”

“You don’t get to yell at us like that Math. We are your family.”

Math snorts. “And what a great job you guys have done with that. You didn't even know I existed until yesterday.”

Tony gapes, as everyone in the room winces.

“Math-”

“Shut up Sif, you know it’s true. They can’t tell me what to do. They don’t even know me.”

“I am your father,” Tony says. 

“Then act like it,” Math snaps back. 

“I am acting like it,” Tony shouts at the boy.

“Tony-” Pepper says, but he just shrugs her off.

“No Pepper, he needs to learn to respect us.”

“You think you can intimidate me?” Math says, tears welling up in his eyes, though no one can figure out if they are out of anger or grief. “What are you going to do? You can’t do anything to me that will hurt less than what they’ve already done. You wanna yell at me? They already did that for years. I’m freaking immune. Lock me in a room? Nothing new. Beat me? It can’t be worse than I’ve already been beaten. Throw me out of the streets? Go ahead. I’ve been thrown aside more times than I can count. Sif can go back to Asgard and I’ll find someplace to go. I can do it.”

By the end, Math has tears streaming down his face, and is biting his lower lip, in a futile attempt not to sob.

“I don’t need anyone; I don’t care what they say. I always knew no one would want me, so just go ahead and do it. Get rid of me.”

“God Math, what did they do to you?” Tony asks.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Math says stubbornly. “I can take it, so just get it over with.”

Tony responds by walking over and wrapping Math is in the tightest hug he can imagine.

Math flinches at first, when his dad grabs him, but eventually he relaxes in his dad’s embrace. He brings his head down in the crook of his dad’s neck and lets loose a loud sob.

“It’s ok Math,” Tony says, squeezing his son tighter. “Let it all out. I’m here for you now. We all are.”

Slowly, one by one, the women in the room all come over and lay supportive hands on the boy, as he cries his heart out.

There isn’t a dry eye in the room, as the boy violently weeps.

“I will never get rid of you Math.”

________________________________________

It takes several minutes for Math to calm down enough to let go of his father, and even longer for Tony to feel comfortable letting go of his son.

The first thing Tony does, is take this makeshift family, and show Math and Sif their new rooms.

Tony, when he originally designed the penthouse, only intended to have bedrooms for Natasha, Sharon, Rhodey, and Pepper. Himself too, of course, but that is much easier now that him and Pepper are sharing a room. 

Pepper, being the genius that she is, decided that this simply wouldn’t do. She added four more rooms to the penthouse layout, and the next five floors of the tower are designed into little apartments, with as many as five bedrooms in some, and as few as one bedroom in others.

Tony didn't understand why Pepper was so insistent upon having so many rooms readily available in the tower.

Not that he was ever going to complain about the spacious living room, or impressive kitchen Pepper had installed in the penthouse, that can easily fit twenty people, if not more. 

It was only recently that Tony understood Pepper’s endgame.

She has known about the Avengers initiative as long as Tony has, and likely knows more about it than he does.

She is best friends with Natasha after all.

Pepper wants to take over the Avengers.

Like Tony, she wants to privatize World Peace.

She always planned for the penthouse and lower floors to be filled with heroes and family members.

Math and Sif were a surprise, but she was prepared for.

God, Tony loves that woman.

Even if she does scare him.

Even right now, after Math loudly screeched that his room was much too big for him, and that he couldn’t possibly need that much space, Tony can see Pepper planning something.

Which is why it surprises absolutely nobody when Pepper and Math do not follow Tony and the others as they go show Sif her new room.

“They’re planning something, aren’t they?” Natasha asks.

Sharon visibly shivers at the thought of one of Pepper’s plans.

“Hey Sif, how devious is Math? Like how worried I should be on a scale from one to ten?” Tony asks the Asgardian.

Sif smiles at him nervously. “Math did once manage to trick the guardian of the Bifrost, or the gateway to other worlds, to let him have nearly untethered viewing access in his limited free time, all so he could learn more about Midgard and you. This is a feat I only managed to accomplish after almost a millennium. It took him two weeks, once he set his mind to it.”

“Well … fuck.”

________________________________________

Pepper almost smirks at the worry she can almost feel radiating off her friends and boyfriend. They are such worrywarts. Nothing Pepper ever plans ever hurts them … unless they don’t get on board that is.

Besides, Pepper is only doing what is best for them and SI as a whole. For a genius billionaire, and two super spies, they can be rather … short-sighted at times.

“So, Math, what was it you wanted to discuss with me?” Pepper asks.

Math smiles at Pepper, with a smirk that she has only seen match on a few. 

Pepper is suddenly very aware that this is in fact Tony’s son. And even if Tony might not have a business focused mindset, he can certainly hold his own. Even more so, Tony is a ruthless genius, and Pepper feels that Math may fit into this category as well.

Pepper smiles back.

“I am of course aware that Stark Industries hold patents to all Iron Man related merchandise. How would you feel about expanding?”

“Pardon?” Pepper asks, even though she already knows where this conversation is going.

“Expand to include all the Avengers, once we decide who is going to be on the team officially, of course. Shield may hold the patent for Avengers merchandise, but do they hold the individual patents for each member and their related merchandise?”

“What are you proposing Math?”

“Acquiring patents for Black Widow and Sif, to start. Hulk and Hawkeye, though Hawkeye’s outfit may need a bit of a tune up to be more recognizable for merchandise. I’m thinking purple. Thor even, if just to keep it away from others. We have more claim to it than most, especially with me.”

“Interesting ideas Math,” Pepper says. “And I already have plans in the work for all of them.”

“Of course, you do Pepper,” Math says. “And I assume you have one in the works for myself as well. That is why Ms. Walters contacted me today?”

“I’ll admit, this did help expedite that process.”

Math smiles back. “And I’m assuming you believe you can’t do the same with Captain America, due to public domain?”

“Of course,” Pepper agrees, a curious frown on her face.

Where exactly is Math going with this?

“How good are your lawyers Pepper, on a scale from one to ten?”

Pepper answers confidently, “13.”

Math smiles.

“Then arguing that Steve Rogers, or Captain America, is a living person, who under normal circumstances, would have his image stuck under public domain, but that these are far from normal circumstances, should not be a problem for them. He is after all a war hero who sacrificed himself to save many. He should have a right to his image. It will have to be revamped of course, and we can even keep the original image under public domain, but the man has a right to his own identity, don’t you think?”

Pepper smiles at Math and the boy matches her smile.

“That is brilliant Math. Jarvis, I assume you got that?”

“Of course Ms. Potts. Ms. Walters and the legal team have been notified. I believe the legal team has requested younger Mr. Stark be put on retainer.”

Pepper smiles. “Unfortunately, Math is going to be quite busy just being a Stark, though he may have other brilliant ideas eventually.”

“So, it could work?” Math asks nervously.

Pepper is a bit perplexed. Just a second ago, Math spoke with such confidence, sure his idea would not only work, but recognized it for the genius it is. Now he’s asking for approval. 

“It just might Math, it just might. We will have to discuss it with Mr. Rogers, but it should all work out. And please Math, never feel afraid to tell me about anymore bright ideas you have. This has been most enlightening.”

If Pepper can just help him a bit more with keeping that confidence around, instead of coming in waves, this is going to be the beginning of a very profitable partnership for SI

________________________________________

“Rogers,” Natasha greets the Captain as he exits the elevator.

“Romanoff,” Steve greets politely. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“That would be me actually,” Pepper says, walking over to greet the Captain. “Pleasure to meet you Mr. Rogers, I am Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries.”

“Pleasure to meet you Ms. Potts, and you can just call me Steve. And I assure you, that you need know introduction. I may not know much about the 21st century, but I have been well versed in gender advancements in the past decades, and you are a big part of that.”

Pepper blushes politely. “Why thank you Steve, and may I say you look dashing tonight.”

“Hands off Cap,” Tony says, walking over with false bravado. “She’s my gal.”

Pepper just rolls her eyes, even as blonde, that comes to stand next to Tony, snorts and says, “Don’t worry about him Rogers. He’s a big softie when he isn’t intimidated.” 

Tony sticks her tongue out at Tony, and she returns in kind.

“Do I know you?” Steve asks Sharon, a confused look on his face.

Sharon smiles at Steve. “Not exactly, but I certainly know of you. More so than most.”

This does nothing to help Steve’s confusion and growing sense of Deja Vu.

“Agent Sharon Carter, at your service Captain,” Sharon says, holding out her hand in greeting. “Peggy is my aunt.”

Steve’s eyes widen in realization and he smiles at her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Agent Carter. I see you are keeping the family tradition alive.”

“What can I say? With an aunt like Peggy, I’m not sure I even had a choice in the matter. It’s just in my blood.”

Steve smiles at her.

“I’m sure Peggy would love to see you. I can take you, next time you are in D.C.,” Sharon says.

“Really? That would be great.”

“No problem.”

Before anyone can say anything else, Math comes barreling down the hall and launches himself at Steve. 

“Captain!” Math greets excitedly.

Steve grunts, even as he easily catches the smaller boy. “Hey bud, I hear you have been feeling better?”

Math nods profusely. “I have a family, and a room now! It’s awesome. I even have a new name. I’m Math Stark now!”

“Math?” Steve asks, for clarification.

Math nods. “Yep, do you like it?”

Steve chuckles. “It suits you bud. Rolls right off the tongue.”

“That’s what I said,” Tony says. “Now, Rogers, if you could put my kid down before I start to get jealous.”

Math just sticks his tongue out at his father but does climb off Steve.

“Captain,” Sif greets, as she followed after Math. “It is good to see you.”

“Good to see you as well, Lady Sif.”

“Please, just call me Sif. You have earned that respect.”

Steve blushes again. “Then please, call me Steve.”

Sif nods, before chasing after Math when Sharon and the younger Stark go to turn on the television. He’s a bit curious about what this “Tangled” movie is that has Math so excited, but decides to hang back with Natasha, Tony, and Pepper. 

“So, may I ask what this dinner is really about? Not that it’s not great to see all of you, especially little Math, but I have a feeling something bigger is going to be discussed.”

Pepper and Natasha just smile at him, while Tony clears his throat.

“I hear you fought well with Math yesterday. He spent a bit of time complimenting your battling skills, focusing especially on your ability to wield that shield of yours. Natasha and Sif also similarly commended you.”

“Thank you,” Steve says to Natasha, who returns the gesture with a nod. “I found everyone’s skills similarly impressive.”

“Even Thor’s?” Pepper asks.

Steve grits his teeth together. “His strength was impressive, but his control could use some work, to say the least.”

They all smile at Steve.

“You just might fit in here Rogers,” Tony says, slapping Steve on the back in a friendly manner.

“Please, just call Steve.”

“Then please call me Tony.”

“Call me Natasha,” Natasha says, butting in. “I prefer it to my last name.”

Steve just nods at her in response.

“So, any clues as to why I am here?”

“We already gave them to you,” Pepper says, perplexingly. “You may want to go join Math and the others in the living room for now. The rest of the guests will be arriving soon.”

Steve just nods and walks over to join the encampment as they sit down and watch the movie.

He takes a seat next to Sharon, on the large couch, noticing that Math has practically wrapped himself up in Sif’s embrace.

“He’s a cuddler,” Sharon says. “We may not know too much about him, but we know that much at least. Sif is just who he feels most comfortable with, for now.”

Steve nods. It makes sense, the boy was a bit clingy yesterday. Steve thought that may have just been extraneous circumstances, but the way Math greeted him earlier proved that that was not the case.

“Is he doing alright?” Steve whispers to Sharon, noticing that Clint has entered the penthouse as well, and is being greeted by Tony, Pepper, and Natasha. Those three are apparently the welcoming committee tonight, while Sif and Sharon are assigned to “Math Watch”. Not that either of them seems to mind in the slightest.

“I think so,” Sharon says. “We had a bit of incident earlier tonight, but Math has calmed down a lot since then. I think Pepper took him aside, and the two had a little world domination talk, which seemed to cheer him up.”

“A what?” Steve asks.

“Oh, I guess you wouldn’t know. Essentially, we, that being Tony, Rhodey, who you haven’t met yet, Natasha, and myself all believe that Pepper is secretly planning to take over the world. We think she just recruited Math to help her.”

“Should I be concerned?”

“Kind of, but not really. I mean, Pepper’s track record speaks for itself. If she actually does decide to take over the world, then it’ll be running smoother than ever before in like three days. And that is without Math’s help. So, we’re fine. But yeah, to a certain extent.”

Steve just nods, not sure how to respond to that.

Sharon smirks at him. “Don’t worry Steve, you’ll get the hang of it. Once you are around us enough, it all makes sense.”

“Do you think I’ll be around enough?” Steve asks. “Shield could easily assign me away from here.”

Sharon snorts. “Math personally asked about you earlier, which means Tony is practically willing to give up his left kidney to ensure you stick around. Besides, I think you’ll like it here. I’m pretty sure that little apartment you’ve been staying in is already listed as yours, permanently, in the tower directory.”

Steve blinks. “I only stayed there one night.”

“Those apartments are there for a reason Steve,” Sharon says playfully. “I’m sure you can figure out why.”

“What’s up Share-bear?” Clint says, as he launches himself over the couch. Steve looks up and notices that Bruce has now shown up and has taken Clint’s spot in being greeted by the welcoming committee.

“Hi Clint,” Sharon huffs. “I really wish you weren’t here.”

“Is that anyway to speak to your favorite archer?”

Sharon snorts. “As if you are my favorite, after all there’s Kat-”

“Archer!” Math greets excitedly, untangling himself from Clint, and greeting the archer very similar how Steve was greeted.

“Hey kid,” Clint groans, but appears to take the clingy half-Asgardian in stride. “How are you feeling? I heard you got a new name!”

“Yep, I’m Math now. Math Stark! Isn’t that cool? And I’m feeling really good now. Everyone is so nice to me on Midgard. I’m not used to it.”

Steve has to stop himself from growling at the thought of someone not being kind to this kid, who Steve thinks practically invented the word adorable.

Sharon appears to agree, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Clint, however, lets the comment pass right over his head. “That’s great to hear kid. Oh, and I see you are getting acquainted with some Disney movies.”

Math nods excitedly. “I watched Mulan with Sharon earlier, and now I’m watching Tangled. I didn't know movies could be so exciting.”

Clint just laughs. “Those are good choices kid; I assume Sharon helped you pick them out. She always was a sucker for a strong female lead, especially in kids’ movies. If you like this one, you should try Brave next. I think it’s still in theaters, but I think it's worth it.”

Eventually Math settles down, in between Sharon and Clint, and they resume the movie. A few more minutes pass before the elevator opens again. This time Director Fury, and Deputy Director Hill step out of the elevator.

The welcoming committee spends a few moments politely conversing with the duo, before another woman arrives.

She is a tall, brunette woman, standing around Pepper’s height in heels. She has her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, and her outfit is very professional. She is carrying a briefcase in one hand and her phone in the other.

“Jennifer!” Tony greets excitedly, causing Math to peek and see who it is. He smiles at the woman, but decides not to interrupt the greetings, putting his head back down.

“It is good to see you Jennifer,” Pepper says. “I appreciate you meeting with Math earlier today. He is very happy with his new name.”

Jennifer laughs. “No thanks are needed Pepper. I am glad I could help.”

“Jennifer?” Bruce asks, speaking up for the first time since he sat down in the kitchen area.

“Hi Bruce,” Jennifer says kindly. “It is good to see you.”

“You too,” Bruce says, clearly stunned. “What are you doing here?”

“You two know each other?” Tony asks. Pepper, Natasha, Fury, and Hill do not look even slightly surprised at the new events, leading Steve to believe they likely knew already.

“She’s my cousin,” Bruce says. 

“Oh, well it looks like you were an even better hire than I originally thought, Jennifer.”

Pepper gives Tony a knowing smirk.

“Of course, you knew Pepper. Why do I ever doubt you?”

“I have no idea,” Natasha, Jennifer, Pepper, and surprisingly Hill, all say simultaneously. 

“You work at Stark Industries?” Bruce asks.

“I’m Pepper’s personal lawyer,” Jennifer says.

“Mine too,” Stark adds.

“Yes, his too.”

“Wha- Jennifer, that’s incredible.”

“No more incredible then being able to turn into the Hulk,” Jennifer says, very matter-of-factly.

“You know about that?” Bruce asks cautiously.

“Yes, of course I know Bruce. I work for the company actively recruiting you. And the U.S. government really isn’t good at keeping secrets.”

“Oh,” Bruce says dejectedly. “I would understand if-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there Bruce,” Jennifer says. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are still my cousin, and I still love you. Understand?”

Bruce nods hesitantly. 

“Well, on that note,” Tony says, clapping his hands together. “Time for dinner.”

________________________________________

“Not that dinner wasn’t lovely Stark, but why exactly are we here?” Hill asks.

“Well, deputy director Hill, I was hoping we could all come together to talk about the future of the Avengers Initiative.”

“You mean the initiative Shield started?” Fury asks, obviously posturing.

“I mean the team that includes members of my family.”

“I wasn’t aware that young Mr. Stark had joined the team,” Hill says.

Sharon snorts. “He’s talking about Natasha.”

“Sif too,” Pepper adds.

“I have a question,” Math says, raising his hand cautiously.

Fury nods at the boy, prompting Math to speak. “Who exactly is on the team?”

“Officially?” Fury asks. 

Math nods.

“Technically only Rogers, Romanoff, and Barton. Hulk, Thor, and Iron Man, provisionally.”

Clint huffs. “I feel more comfortable with Math on the team, then Thor, and he’s just a kid.”

“I can join the team?”

“No,” every adult at the table quickly answers.

Math sits back, pouting, but not speaking against it.

“Would provisional membership work? For Thor that is,” Hill asks. “A few smaller missions while on Earth, and bigger crises.”

Several of the adults at the table grumble, before acquiescing.

“I suppose so,” Tony agrees reluctantly.

“I would like to be considered,” Sif says.

“Done,” Fury says immediately. 

“Really?”

“We actually wanted to recruit you after the incident in New Mexico,” Hill answers. “We just thought you knew you wouldn’t have agreed.”

“I wouldn’t have, not without Math on Midgard. Now I am available.”

“Great,” Fury claps. “I can already tell where this meeting is going. The new Avengers roster will include Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, and …”

“Sylvan,” Math answers for Sif.

“Math,” Sif says. “We did not agree to that.”

“But it’s my nickname for you,” Math says. “And it fits.”

“I like it,” Natasha says. “It suits you.”

Sif blushes and nods. “Fine, and Sylvan.”

“Very … ethereal. I like it,” Hill adds.

“I assume the team will be living in the tower,” Fury says, directing the statement at Pepper.

“Well, technically Natasha, Steve, and Clint still work for you, as does Sharon. They just hold the option to retain residence here, when not on assignment. However, Tony and Sif will live her full-time, and that offer will be extended to Bruce as well.”

“Me?” Bruce asks. “You want me to live in the tower?”

“Of course,” Tony says. “I keep picking up people who don’t know anything about science. I need a science bro, and you are one of the few people in the world smart enough to match my intellect.”

Bruce blushes. “But what about Math? You have a son now. Aren’t a danger?”

“Please,” Math snorts. “I can take you.”

Everyone looks at Math in silence for a second, before Sharon and Tony break the silence by bursting into laughter. Everyone else in the room starts to laugh too.

“But seriously Bruce,” Tony says, after several minutes. “I’ve seen how you kept your cool understand many stressful circumstances. Plus, Jarvis is prepared to knock you out if you get too green.”

Bruce looks like he wants to argue, but Jennifer grabs his hand, and he stops. 

“Alright,” Bruce agrees.

“Great,” Jennifer says, lifting her briefcase onto the table and opening it. “I have all the paperwork right here.”

“Of course, you do,” Fury sighs. “You really did just steal my Avengers, didn't you Pepper?”

“I can share,” Pepper smirks, causing Tony, Natasha, Sharon, and even Math to burst into laughter.

________________________________________

Several hours later, after all the guests have departed, either back to their apartments, or to their places of business, Tony, Sif, and Natasha lead Math down to the basement of Stark Tower.

Tony and Natasha are very hesitant about letting Math down here at all, but Sif calmly explained to them why Math needed this.

Sif wanted to just bring him herself, but Natasha and Tony refused. They needed to be there. Sif agreed, but made it clear that this was about Math, and not them.

So Tony is stuck leading his newfound son to the man who just tried to commit genocide on a global scale.

Joy.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite brother?” Loki greets Math, completely ignoring the other three people surrounding the boy.

And for the first time, Tony thinks that Loki sounds … genuine.

“Hi Loki,” Math says nervously. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine little brother,” Loki says, getting off his cot. He winces slightly as he stands up. “I’ll be fine.”

“But-”

“Do not worry about me little brother, I’ve made my bed, and now I’ll lie in it.”

Math just nods. “I hope you know; I didn't want to ever fight against you.”

Loki gives Math a smile, that Tony can see is full of guilt. “Trust me brother, when I say that the last thing, I wanted was to ever be on opposite sides of you. I hope you know; I would never hurt you.”

Tony has to really concentrate to stop himself from snorting, but he manages for Math’s sake.

“I know,” Math says, smiling at Loki. “I trust you Loki, at least as far as I’m concerned.”

“Good,” Loki smiles. “Good. I assume you came to say goodbye.”

Math looks at the ground guiltily, tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry Loki.”

“No Mathias, don’t apologize.”

“But I blamed you for so long,” Math says. “I was so angry at you Loki, and I shouldn’t have been. I was wrong.”

“Mother was wrong,” Loki says. “As much as I love her, I can acknowledge her faults, and her treatment of you was the worst of her faults.”

Math just nods.

“Know that I never held any ill will towards you brother, no matter how much you hated me.” 

“I never hated you,” Math says quietly. “I was just jealous of you. That you were so loved by her. I was never good enough for her.”

“On the contrary, Mathias. She was never good enough for you. And neither am I.”

“No,” Math says, forcefully. “You are worth it Loki. You are the only person from my old family that I still claim. You are my brother, ok?”

Loki smiles at Math, a single tear falling from his eye and streaming down his cheek. “Ok little brother.”

“Did I tell you that I changed my name?”

“Really?”

“I’m Math Stark now.”

“I’m so happy for you little brother. The name suits you.”

Math beams at his older brother.

“I guess I just wanted to say goodbye, because I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again. I would give you a hug, but I don’t think the family would allow it.”

Loki smiles at the boy. “I am so glad that you finally have a family that will protect you and care for you like we never did. I’m glad you found a home.”

“I hope you do too someday,” Math says.

“I do as well.”

“I wrote you a letter,” they both say at the same time.

“Great minds think alike,” Loki smirks.

Math give him a sad smile. “I wanted you to have something to remember me by.”

“I will never forget you, Math.”

Math blushes. “Well, I want you to have it anyway. Thor will give it to you tomorrow, or else Sif will maim him.”

Loki laughs. “Yes, I’m sure she will. And I assume Sif will be staying on Midgard with you.”

“Yeah,” Math says excitedly. “Isn’t that great?”

“Yes, it is,” Loki says. “Now, I want you to go, ok? I’ll give this letter to your father, and he can check it over before he gives it to you. But you need to get some sleep Math.”

“But I don’t want to say goodbye,” Math says pathetically.

“Neither do I, little brother, but it’s for the best. Go and be with your new family.”

“I love you Loki,” Math says.

“I love you too.”

Natasha quickly escort Math out of the room.

Now it's just Loki, Sif and Tony.

“I’m glad you get to stay with him, Lady Sif. You’ve always been the best person for him, on Asgard at least. I’m glad he gets to keep you as part of his family, even now.”

Sif gives Loki a genuine smile. “You know, you didn't do so bad yourself, comparatively at least. You always did treat him like family, what with the enchanted bag and the protection runes on his sword. You did more for him than most.”

“But not enough,” Loki says sadly. “Take care of him, will you?”

“Of course,” Sif smiles.

“And Tony, I understand you might hate me, but I am truly glad that you are safe. If I had known that you were Math’s father, I would never have harmed you.”

Tony wants to respond but decides to just grit his teeth together and listen to Loki. He deserves that much, for how he helped Math.

“I am so happy that Math has the chance to finally have a real family, I only ask that you make sure he always feels loved.”

“Of course,” Tony says, genuinely. That is his job as a father.

“Thank you,” Loki says. “It is my greatest hope that one day I will find a home, just like my brother has, but if anyone deserves it, Math does. Just make sure he knows I love him, alright. You don’t have to like me, but I hope you can do that much.”

Tony and Sif both agree. They may have their differences with Loki, but his love for Math is clear.

And with that, Tony quickly takes the letter from Loki, and the duo head back up to the penthouse.

“He didn't last even two minutes,” Natasha greets, walking out of Math’s room as they enter the penthouse. “I had to practically carry him out of the elevator.”

Tony and Sif both quickly go in and sneak a peek at the sleeping boy.

Math is curled up into a ball, gripping his pillow in his sleep. His shoulders are completely relaxed in his unconscious state, and he looks truly peaceful.

Tony smiles at his son’s sleeping form. “Welcome home Math.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! This chapter introduces two of my favorite Marvel characters of all time, and I really wanted to do it justice. Which led to way to much overthinking and a few drafts that were *very* bad. Thankfully, I finally finished a chapter that I'm happy with, even if it's a bit longer than some chapters in the past. In other news, I'm starting school again on Monday, which could mean one of two things. Either I'll be updating less frequently, or I'll be writing and updating on a similar schedule in an attempt to distract myself from school. We'll see, but it will probably be some irregular combination of both. But I will update again soon, as I've already started on Chapter 5 (which will focus on some characters that I introduced at the end of this chapter).

Rhodey doesn’t quite know what he was expecting when he got a text from Pepper yesterday, telling him not to come to New York.

Turning on the news did not help.

Rhodey was forced to watch helplessly as New York was attacked by strange aliens, and only a handful of individuals actually being able to help.

Most of the coverage focused on Iron Man, since he was the easiest for building cameras to record, but the rest of the “Avengers” got plenty of screen time as well.

Rhodey watched as Thor struck down entire small ships, as Hulk smashed aliens together, as the archer shot arrows faster and more accurately than most people can shoot guns.

Rhodey watched as his childhood hero stood side-by-side with Natasha and fought of hoards of the bastards.

Some lucky news station even managed to get a live view of the limited Asgardian reinforcements arriving.

5 warriors, transported in a blast of bright light, and immediately entered the battle.

The woman, and the three men that followed her lead, were only given limited coverage during the fight, being too mobile for most news crews. Even then, most of the coverage focused on the woman, who was clearly the superior fighter out of the group.

The other, a boy that didn't look a day over 13, joined forces with Captain America for the remainder of the battle.

He fought with a wit and prowess that looked almost unnatural on him. He was clearly a seasoned fighter, not faltering for even a minute.

But that’s not what drew Rhodey’s attention to him.

The boy, under all the Asgardian regalia, and the sword that was practically his size, looked stunningly similar to one of Rhodey’s best friends.

To Rhodey’s brother.

To Tony.

Sure, his skin was paler and his hair lighter, but everything else, right down to the look of determination on his face as he cut through the aliens, exuded Tony.

But what really threw Rhodey for a loop, was the boy’s eyes.  
One civilian, recording the fight like an idiot, had to be rescued by the boy. During the skirmish, the camera managed to get a close up of his eyes.

His gray eyes.

Rhodey has only ever seen eyes like that once before, on Maria Stark, God bless her soul.

That was all the proof he needed.

He knew the truth before Pepper even called.

“Rhodey-”

“Tony has a son,” Rhodey says, calmly into the phone, as if it should be common knowledge.

Rhodey can hear Pepper pause even over the phone and is actually impressed with himself that he actually managed to stun her. It’s a feat he will likely never be able to accomplish again.

This is Pepper Potts after all.

“How do you know that?”

“He’s all over the news Pepper. He looks just like him.”

“Have you seen any speculation to that fact?” Pepper asks.

“No, but we both know it’s just a matter of time before someone on Twitter will show side-by-side images, and then Buzzfeed will pick up the story, and then everyone else from there. It’s just a matter of time.”

“Of course, I know that Rhodey,” Pepper hisses. “I’m already working on it and I only met the kid once, this morning. I barely know him and already I’m worried sick about him.”

“What do Tony and Natasha think?”

“Tony is practically useless right now, which is understandably considering he just learned he has a preteen half-alien.”

“So, he is Asgardian?” Rhodey asks. “Or half-Asgardian I guess.”

“Yeah, he was raised there, and apparently he’s like Asgardian royalty. Or related to them. I’m still trying to figure that out. But he’s Thor and Loki’s half-brother.”

“Which is just going to put him in the spotlight even more,” Rhodey says. 

“Naturally. I’m already working with Debra to keep him out of the press, but I’m buying us hours. A day at most.”

“He stood out too much,” Rhodey says.   
Pepper snorts.

“You know what I mean Pepper. Everything about that was abnormal as hell, but at least it was mostly adults that were fighting. And then, right there fighting next to Captain America, is a little preteen with a sword that looks bigger with him. And he’s incredible with it. It’s bizarre, even with flying suits of armor and Norse gods, not to mention aliens.”

“You’re right, which is why I need you here,” Pepper says desperately. “Tony is going to be a mess, and I can force Sharon to watch the kid while the Avengers are busy with the clean-up effort, but I need someone with their head on straight, and the closest I have right now is the kid himself, and he just named himself Math! Freaking Math! And it’s adorable, but the press is going to gobble up the fact that there is now another eccentric Stark.”

“Math?”

“Yes, like the subject, and it’s freaking adorable, and suits him, but that’s not the point.”

“What about Natasha?” Rhodey asks.

“She’s not dealing well,” Pepper says. “She’s putting on a good face, but Coulson … Coulson was killed by Loki.”

“Shit.”

“I know and it’s killing her. And on top of all that, learning that Math is related to Loki is not helping.”

“But surely, she can see that’s not Math’s fault!”

“Of course she can,” Pepper defends. “And everything would be fine, except for Math just defended Loki and wants to see him before he goes to Asgard, and Natasha is not dealing with it well. I’m trying to separate Natasha and Math for now, keep him with Sif and Sharon mostly.”

“Sif?”

“That’s … complicated. But apparently when we adopted Math, we adopted his Asgardian mentor and trainer.”

“Pepper, what is even going on?”

“I have no clue Rhodey, and I didn't even tell you that the kid is like super smart.”

“Well of course he is,” Rhodey says, as if he is stating the obvious. “He’s Tony’s son.”

“No, I mean yes, but not like that,” Pepper says. “He’s more like Tony when he actually decides to pay attention to his business, and not just the inventions. It’s impressive.”

“Well, that’s terrifying.”

What Rhodey knows Pepper isn’t saying is that Math is reminding Pepper of herself, and that’s possibly the scariest thing he’s heard since the attack on New York City ended.

Granted, that was yesterday, but still!

“When can you get here Rhodey?” Pepper pleads desperately. “I need you here. We all do.”

“I’m coming. Should I bring Mama?”

“God no,” Pepper says. “Not that she couldn’t help, but let’s not add more than we can handle. Invite her up in like a week, when we have better control.”

“Once news gets out, I can buy us 48 hours. Max. Including travel time.”

Pepper sighs loudly. “I’ll take it. Just get here.”

“I’ll be there tomorrow morning, around 6.”

“I’ll be out, so just let yourself up like always. And thanks, Rhodey.”

“Anytime Pepper.”

________________________________________

“When are we going to tell them about Project T.A.H.I.T.I.?” Maria Hill asks Fury.

“I assume you mean Barton and Romanoff?” Fury asks.

“Of course, sir.”

“I’m not.”

“Excuse me?”

“They don’t have high enough clearance. Only Level 7 and above can know about this project.”

“That’s a weak excuse and you know it,” Maria says. “They are practically his family.”

“Exactly, and we don’t know how this will end for Coulson.”

Maria glares at Fury. “Admit the truth sir. You lost to Stark and Potts. You lost the Avengers and you lost Barton and Romanoff. And now you are keeping your cards close to your chest.”

“And what if I am?” Fury asks Maria.

“It’s a stupid play. Just like not contacting her when Loki first showed up.”

“Of course, I called her, Maria,” Fury snaps. “It was the first thing I did. She didn't make it on time. Something bigger is at play here, and she got held up.”

“What exactly is your plan sir?”

“To protect and defend Maria, and I am going to do that.”

“Is keeping secrets the best play here?”

“Maybe not, but it’s the play I’m going with. Yesterday threw us a curveball, and I have to deal with it. Start to scope out Melinda May, personally. I want a full report in a week.”

Maria nods. “Yes, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are smarter than we originally gave them credit for. I will get right on that report, sir.”

Maria walks away, but still manages to hear Fury say, “That’s not the curveball I was talking about.”

________________________________________

When Rhodey walked into the penthouse the next morning, he was expecting it to be empty. 

Pepper was already going to be gone, as she said yesterday. Sharon likes to sleep in when she gets the chance. Natasha rarely hangs around the penthouse without others present, and that is even less likely with Barton around, and Tony is either sleeping or in the lab.

He wasn’t expecting for the boy to be up and having clearly been up for a while as he already looks prepared for his day. The boy is staring out the window, but his clearly tense shoulders signal that he knows Rhodey is here.

“Good morning,” the boy says, turning around. “I presume you are Rhodey?”

“Yes,” Rhodey says somewhat hesitantly. He knew that this was Tony’s kid, but there’s something much more surreal about seeing him in-person instead of through a television screen.

The boy is clearly more relaxed than he was during the battle, dressed in plain clothes instead of armor, and is barefoot. However, the boy is still clearly ready for battle. His body is muscular, almost unnaturally so for someone of his age, and his sword is resting on the couch, just a few feet away from him.

“Nice to meet you, my name is Math Stark, but you probably already knew that.”

“Yeah, I did,” Rhodey says. “Nice to meet you. My name is James Rhodes, but everyone just calls me Rhodey.”

“Cool,” Math says. “I like nicknames. I even chose one for my actual name, even though it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Rhodey says. “If you like it, then you like it. I hear it suits you.”

Math gives Rhodey a bright, beaming smile. “Yeah, that’s what everyone says. I’m just trying to figure out whether they are insulting me or not.”

“I doubt it, or Tony would kill them.”

Math gives Rhodey a dangerous grin. “If I don’t get to them first, that is.”

Rhodey laughs. This really is Tony’s son.

“Well, I was just about to make breakfast. Would you like to help?”

“Sure, but I don’t really know what I’m doing. No one has ever taught me how to cook before.”

“Well,” Rhodey says, smiling. “I guess I get to be the first one.”

Math smiles back.

________________________________________

“So, what do you like to do in your free time kid?” Rhodey says, just as they finish eating.

Math originally suggested they wait for the others, but Rhodey shrugged it off. The other aren’t going to wake up for a few hours, and Math even sheepishly admitted that his mentor liked to sleep in when given half a chance.

“Um, I don’t know,” Math says sullenly. “I never really had a lot of free time. Too busy training.”

Rhodey just nods, inwardly wincing at bringing up a clearly painful memory.

“I liked to read, I guess. But I never really got much of a chance to read for fun. And Asgardians don’t really like that sort of thing.”

“What do you like the read?” Rhodey asks, desperate to find some kind of connection he can form with this kid, who is practically his nephew.

“History books are fun, but can be kind of boring,” Math admits. “It’s all so factual, which is good sometimes, but other times I just want to read something entertaining.”

“Do Asgardians not have fiction novels?”

“They don’t see the point. They don’t even like to read or write unless it is to record important stuff. Books are pretty much just history records, and training manuals for different disciplines. I wish they did though, they sound like fun.”

“Well, we are gonna have to fix that,” Rhodey says. “What about you and I go book shopping later?”

“Really?” Math asks, his eyes practically lighting up out of excitement.

“Of course, Math. We don’t have many recreational readers in this family. I’ll gladly take you to a bookstore if it’ll help add you to those ranks.”

Math gives Rhodey a big smile.

But the moment is quickly interrupted as the elevator dings, and Natasha stalks into the penthouse.

Natasha smiles, but it is clearly somewhat reserved. “Rhodey, good to see you.”

“Good to see you too Natasha,” Rhodey smiles back, hugging the redhead.

“Good morning Natasha,” Math says kindly, once Rhodey and Natasha stop hugging.

Natasha smiles politely at Math. “Maybe it would be best if you got used to calling me Agent Romanoff again Math. Just for when you have to, outside of the penthouse.”

Math frowns thoughtfully. “Um ok. Anything you want.”

Natasha shoots him another painfully polite smile before sitting down at the table.

Rhodey shoots a look back and forth between the two, before sighing inaudibly.

“How is Clint?” Rhodey asks.

“He’s dealing,” Natasha answers. “Not great, but not terribly, considering what Loki did to him.”

Math flinches visibly at the mention of Loki’s name.

“I mean, he was brainwashed, and forced to attack me, one of his best friends, and then told that a man he that was practically his father had died while he was helping attack the ship Phil was killed on, but he’s doing well considering all that.”

Math looks down at the table guiltily.

Rhodey frowns.

“Natasha, maybe not right now.”

“Why? Math is old enough to hear this, isn’t he? He’s old enough to fight off the Chitauri afterall, even though he almost got killed before I rescued him. Good thing I was there for him. I just wish Clint could’ve been there for Coulson.”

“May I be excused?” Math asks, his voice desperate.

“You don’t have to ask Math,” Rhodey explains gently.

“Ok,” Math nods, before running over to the couch to grab his sword.

“Maybe you shouldn’t play with the sword,” Natasha says. “It’s not a toy.”

“I know how to use it,” Math says, defensively. “It’s mine.”

Rhodey’s eyebrow raises, as Math protests the possible taking of his sword. Just a second ago, Math looked to be closer to tears than anger, and now he is practically glaring at Natasha. All because she brought up the sword.

“It’s a weapon.”

“One I know how to use better than you,” Math snaps. 

“It can be dangerous Math, I’m just looking out for you,” Natasha says.

“You can’t take this too,” Math hisses. “I need it.”

“You are safe here Math,” Rhodey says. “I understand if you want the sword, but you don’t need it here.”

“I need it,” Math say petulantly. “Just leave me alone.”

Math storms off down the hall in the direction of the bedrooms.

“What the hell was that?” Rhodey snarls at Natasha, as soon as Rhodey hears Math’s door slam close.

“What was what?” Natasha asks.

“You know what! Why did you treat him like that? Pepper said that the two of you were getting along.”

“He defended a murderer yesterday, and practically steamrolled us into going to visit him,” Natasha responds angrily. 

“He defended his brother,” Rhodey says. “Just like you would do for Clint and I would do for Tony. Regardless of the circumstances.”

“Why isn’t he defending Thor than?”

“I don’t know Natasha. Maybe there’s a valid reason why he would be caring and loving towards one brother and detached from the other. Maybe should ask him why?”

Natasha gives the slightest guilty look, but that’s enough for Rhodey. 

“God, you already know, don’t you? He explained it already?”

“Maybe, not fully but-”

“Seriously Natasha. What kind of crap are you pulling?”

“I had to look Phil’s murder in his eyes yesterday and watch as he doted upon Math!” Natasha hisses. “I had to watch as the man that took part of my family away showed actual love and compassion, that he shouldn’t be able to have, to that boy!”

“That is not Math’s fault! And furthermore, Math is my family, and I thought he was supposed to be yours. Would you want someone else treating him like this for something completely out of his control?”

Natasha’s anger falters.

“I get that you never really learned how to fully deal with your emotions Natasha, and that Phil’s death is putting you and Clint through the ringer, but you do not get to take it out on that kid. My guess is that he’s had enough of that in his life.”

Natasha now looks completely guilt-ridden, or as guilt-ridden as she can possibly, given everything.

“And on top of that, you even tried to take his sword away from him, and you know exactly way that is such a low blow.”

“It is dangerous.”

“Of course it is, but so is the dagger sheathed around your ankle, the pistol strapped to your side, and probably another dozen small weapons you have on you that I don’t even want to know about. But you need them, just like he needs that sword.”

Now Natasha looks like she might actually cry a bit.

“I screwed up,” Natasha admits.

“Yeah, you did,” Rhodey says. “Go fix it.”

Natasha nods, walking off in the direction of Math’s room.

________________________________________

Natasha wishes she just thought it through before she entered the penthouse.

Natasha wishes she wasn’t so angry at Math, for forcing her to see Loki again.

Logically, Natasha knows that this isn’t Math’s fault. But that doesn’t change the fact that Coulson is dead.

But, even in her current state, Natasha realizes she went too far with Math. 

She tried to take away his weapon. And she’s probably one of the only people in the world that understands how harmful that could be to Math.

When you are trained to be a weapon from birth, it’s hard to be anything but that.

When you are trained to be a weapon, you don’t get security blankets or family. You get other weapons. And you cling to them.

And Natasha selfishly tried to take that away.

“Math,” Natasha says, knocking on his bedroom door. “Can I come in?”

“Why?” Math asks through the door. “Are you gonna try to take my sword? Because that is not going to happen!”

“No, I promise Math, I won’t take your sword. I just want to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Please Math, I just want to apologize.”

“Fine.”

Natasha awkwardly walks into Math’s room. The boy in question is sitting on his bed, cross legged, and his sword sitting across lap.

“What exactly did you want to apologize for Agent Romanoff?” Math asks.

“Well, I want to apologize for that to start. Please call me Natasha.”

“I’m good,” Math says. “First name basis should be reserved for family, like Loki.”

Natasha flinches, but doesn’t rise to anger. That’s what started this in the first place. 

“Math, I behaved rashly-”

Math snorts. 

“-and I just want to apologize for what I said. I know none of this is your fault, and I shouldn’t have thrown Phil’s death in your face.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.”

“It was especially unfair of me to insinuate you shouldn’t keep your sword. I’m probably one of the only people on the planet who understand how much you need that sword, and I’m sorry.”

“How could you possibly understand?” Math asks harshly.

“Because I’m just like you.”

Math gives her an incredulous look, but he doesn’t snort like she expected.  
“I was trained, essentially since birth, to be a living weapon. A killer. An Assassin. A murderer,” Natasha spits out, the word sounding vile in her mouth. “That was my purpose. My reason for existing. I was trained for my entire life, and I am not even nearly ready to talk about that place with you, but I know.”

“That sucks,” Math says very matter-of-factly.

Natasha snorts. Usually the people she tells tend to apologize, as if they played some part in Natasha’s early life. The only other person that responded even close to the way Math did just now was Fury. He said, “those motherfuckers”, then moved on. It’s one of Natasha’s fonder memories.

“Yeah, it does. And what happened to you sucks too.”

“It sucks that Loki killed your friend, and I understand that,” Math says. “It does suck. And I’m sorry it happened, both for him and for you and Archer. And if you want to talk about your friend, or grieve for him, I will listen or help however I can. But I really need you to stop bringing up Loki around me.”

“It’s not that simple Math. You are like a permanent reminder of him.”

“I am nothing like him. Not that you would know that, because you don’t know a thing about him besides what happened this week. Or all that much about me, for that matter. But I lived with Loki for years. Sif and Loki were the only people that helped me through my life before two days ago, and I need you to stop talking about him around me. Because I know he did a terrible thing, but it’s more complicated than that. He’s more complicated than that. If you think you understand me, and what I went through, then surely you understand what loyalty you would hold for someone who even gave you a sliver of hope back then.”

Of course I do, Natasha thinks.

Yelena.

“I understand. And I won’t talk about Loki around you anymore. I really am sorry Math.”

“I know,” Math says. “I’m going to go wake up Sif now, because she has been sleeping for too long. You guys need to get back out and help with the clean-up effort.”

Natasha nods, knowing that she really should be making more of an appearance if she wants to help with Pepper’s plans for the Avengers.

“Want to walk with me Natasha? Sif is very funny when she first wakes up. She is not a morning person.”

Natasha smiles at Math and follows him.

________________________________________

“So, are we really going book shopping?” Math asks enthusiastically, much to Sharon and Rhodey’s amusement.

Tony had not been happy about the fact that Pepper had pretty much hijacked his day again, and that Rhodey has done the same with his kid, with the help of a very willing Sharon.

But everyone saw Tony’s bright smile when Math said he wanted to bond with his new family.

So, when Sif, Tony, and Natasha headed down to aid with the relief efforts, Rhodey, Sharon, and Math headed to the nearest Barnes and Noble.

Rhodey had gotten permission from Pepper, but they had to be back by a certain time.

Today an announcement was going out that Tony was officially adopting Math Stark, and that he was Math’s father. Math’s status as one of the Asgardian defenders during the Battle of New York, as well as Sif’s was also being confirmed.

It was going to be a spectacularly big news story, even with the Battle of New York and rescue efforts coverage still dominating the press around the globe.

So, the trio had to be back, and safely within Stark Tower by 3 o’clock sharp.

Math was eventually going to have to give a statement to the press, but Pepper and Debra Stone were going to prepare him first, and even then, it was going to be a carefully controlled group of reporters. 

But for right now, Math was just another face in the crowd, even accompanied by a rather well-known Lieutenant Colonel and the niece of the famous Peggy Carter.

But luckily the group wasn’t recognizable to the general public.

“Yes, we are Math,” Rhodey says, smiling at his nephew.

“I’m so excited! How many books can I buy? Two? Three?”

Sharon laughs. “As many as you want Math.”

“Don’t tease me Sharon, I will buy them all.”

“I have no doubt Math. Maybe start with ten or so?”

“Ten!” Math yells excitedly, as the group walks towards the bookstore. Usually Pepper would have arranged for a car to take them, but the roads throughout Manhattan were barely drivable by smaller vehicles, like motorcycles. Cars were out of the question. “Are you sure?”

“Math, the only reason you can’t get more, is we aren’t sure we can carry them all.”

“But ten is so many. I’ve only ever owned one book before and it was from Sif. I still have it, in my room, but ten is so many. I’ve only read like 100 books in my entire life.”  
“Are you sure you can handle reading ten books then?” Sharon teases.

“Of course I can!” Math says excitedly. “I read those 100 books probably 100 times each. Ten is nothing. Ten times ten is barely something. I’m so excited!”

“Come on kid,” Rhodey says, a smile clear on his face, as they enter the store.

Math gasps as the step into Barnes and Noble. “This place is huge.”

“This is just the first floor Math,” Sharon says.

Math actually stops breathing for a second, as he processes the words being spoken to him.

“Bu-but this is bigger than the Asgardian library? The entire Asgardian library!”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go exploring.”

Math does just that, only letting Rhodey and Sharon lead him to the YA novel section of the store, before letting him peruse.

They spend almost an hour there, with Math occasionally squealing out of excitement, rushing over to Sharon and Rhodey, talking about how excited he is to read a particular book, and asking them to hold it for him.

The two smile at him each time, and Rhodey even adds some insight if he has read the book before, exciting Math even more. Eventually they decide that the only full series he should buy this trip is the Hunger Games series, with Math only buying the first book of any other series, to make sure he enjoys it first. 

After about another half an hour, Sharon and Rhodey decide to go to the coffee shop one level down, telling Math to stay put for about 15 minutes.

Math easily agrees and promises the two that he won’t be leaving this spot. He has only gone through about two-thirds of the section, meticulously reading the synopsis and the first few pages of each book.

“It’s pretty slow in here,” Sharon says, noting both the lack of people in the coffee shop and in the entire store as a whole.

“Well, it makes sense,” Rhodey says. “After everything that happened, the first thing on everyone's mind probably isn’t book shopping.”

Sharon nods in agreement.

“So how do you feel about Math?” Rhodey asks Sharon.

Rhodey is curious at how Sharon is feeling about the whole situation. Sharon has known Tony for his entire life, and practically grew up with the man. For the longest time, all Tony really had was Rhodey and Sharon, and sometimes Maria and Peggy. But really, it was Rhodey and Sharon. Pepper and Natasha have been great for him, but they came more recently. If Rhodey is concerned about anyone’s feelings about Math, and apparently Sif as well, joining their makeshift family, it was the person who was there for Tony first. 

“About Math personally, or the situation as a whole?” Sharon asks.

“Both,” Rhodey clarifies.

Sharon sighs. “Math himself is almost perfect. He’s incredible, adorable, and excited about everything. He’s eager for family, but not willing to accept just anyone. He’s so much like Tony, but at the same time, he’s not. I think are incredibly lucky to have him, and if this situation was going to happen, he’s the perfect result.”

“But what about the situation?”

“That’s … complicated. Math is good for Tony; I have no doubt about that. I think he’ll be good for all of us and us for him. But the timing …”

“It’s bad,” Rhodey finishes. “Tony hasn’t even begun to deal with the stuff he has left over from the battle.”

Sharon nods. “Tony almost died, and he’s just brushing over it like it didn't happen. And we’re letting him.”

“It’s not like we have much of a choice. Math takes priority afterall.”

“Of course he does! He’s a kid. Tony’s kid. Our kid. But Tony will just keep pushing his feelings down deeper, and we know how that ends.”

Rhodey nods.

“So, what do we do?” Sharon asks him.

“Nothing. We don’t do anything,” Rhodey says.

“Are you sure?”

“Well, of course we do something. We’ll be there for Tony and help him with Math. We protect that boy like he’s our own, because he practically is. And when Tony finally breaks, we put him back together.”

“But how will this be any different than two years ago?” Sharon asks.

“We have Math now,” Rhodey answers. 

“We said the same thing about Natasha.”

“And she helped.”

Sharon sighs. “But here we are again.”  
“No offence to Natasha,” Rhodey says. “But Math is different. Math can be good for Tony in a way that none of us could be.”

“Is that fair to Math?” Sharon asks. “To ask him to help put his father back together after he breaks.”

“Do you actually think we’ll have to ask?”

“No,” Sharon admits.

Rhodey is about to say something else when he gets a phone call. 

“Rhodey!” Pepper screams over the phone when he picks up. “Where are you?”

“At Barnes and Noble, why?”

“You have to get Math out of there now!”

“Pepper, what’s happening? We were supposed to have another 3 hours.”

“Some stupid intern leaked everything Rhodey. Math’s face is everywhere. I need you to get him back here now. Cover his face and walk him calmly out of the store.”

“I’ll go get him now.”

“You aren’t with him!” Pepper yells.

“It wasn’t supposed to be an issue, Pepper! I’m taking care of it. I’ll call you when I get back.”

Rhodey hangs up on Pepper before she can say anything else.

“Sharon, we have a problem!”

“Yeah, we do,” Sharon says, as she stares out the window of the coffee shop. 

Paparazzi are streaming out of the Barnes and Noble and rushing down the street, following a rapidly fleeing figure.

Sharon and Rhodey share a single look before they rush out of the shop.

________________________________________

Math didn't know what to think when the woman approached Math, her son following her.

The woman had an air of haughtiness that Math was all too familiar with on Asgard. The wives of the different generals often inflated their own importance during dinner parties the royal family hosted. Their children were often bigoted and entitled. The entitled description seems to also fit the child in front of him, as he loudly complains that he wants to leave.

“Excuse me?” the woman says, somewhat pretentiously.

“I’m sorry, am I in your way?” Math apologizes, even though he isn’t taking up even half the aisle.

Unnecessary apologies tended to work on the wives of the generals, so it’ll probably work on her too.

“Are you Math Stark?” the woman asks.

“Um yes? How did you know?”

The woman doesn’t answer, before she walks away, tapping on her phone.

“Nice to meet you,” Math sarcastically shouts after her.

Math didn't understand what had just happened, and quite frankly he didn't really care.

He was too busy getting invested in the life of Percy Jackson.

So, five minutes later, when several men carrying big cameras showed up, taking pictures of Math reading and asking the boy very prying questions, Math had no clue that the two events had any correlation.

“Can I help you?” Math asks, almost fearfully, as they stick their cameras in his face.

“Just smile for us boy, we need our payday.”

“Can you please leave?” Math asks, very uncomfortable with how the men are staring at him like he is some sort of cash cow, snapping pictures of him. More men, and a few women show up. One woman in particular, shows up with a personal cameraman, and jams a microphone in Math’s face.

Literally.

“Ow!” Math shouts, as the microphone literally jabs into his chin.

“Oh please, that didn't hurt you,” the woman laughs. “Now tell me what it’s like to have Tony Stark as a father.”

“I’m not talking to you,” Math answers, noticing that the men and women taking pictures have boxed him in. Some are even peeking over the shelves Math is leaning against for support.

“Yes, you are kid. Just a few questions, and you’ll really be helping me out. Don’t you want to help people out, like you did during the Battle.”

“Yes but-”

“Good, now how do you feel about the idea that the people who participated in the Battle should pay for the entirety of the clean-up fees from the battle?”

“I-I don’t kno-”

“Are you saying you don’t feel responsible for the destruction you caused the city? Hard working people built this city, and you helped tear it down in a day.”

“But, I was only trying to help,” Math answers meekly.

“Sure, maybe you saved a few people, but did you ever stop to think that maybe we don’t need kids fighting are own battle. That maybe you did more harm than good.”

Math freezes, remembering what his mothe- No Frigga, would say to him after a particularly bad training session.

“You aren’t even worth the effort I put into you Mathias! You do more harm than good!”

The woman jabs the microphone in Math’s face again, causing him to flinch back violently. This sends the bookshelf he was leaning on flying back.

Math can hear several grunts of pain and shock from the men and women on the other side of the bookshelf, but he ignores them as he rushes away and out of the store.

Rushes to safety.

He doesn’t even know where he is going as he rushes out of the store and unto the streets, several of the men and women following after him, still taking pictures.

Math accidently ran in the opposite direction of Stark Tower, but it doesn’t matter. Math wouldn’t know how to get back to the tower even if he did go the right way.

Math just keeps running, as fast as he can, winding down streets and turning several times. He even crossed a bridge at one point.

He doesn’t even know where he’s going, or why he keeps running. He outran the people chasing him a few miles ago, but Math keeps running at speeds most humans can’t hope to match.

Maybe his training was good for something.

________________________________________

Peter Parker is out with his Aunt and Uncle for the afternoon.

His Aunt and Uncle had spent the morning down in Manhattan, volunteering in the cleanup effort. Peter had wanted to go, but Aunt May had said he was too young.

“But Aunt May, that kid fought in the battle! He helped, so why can’t I?”  
“You mean Stark’s son?” Uncle Ben asks Peter.

“Yeah, he looks like he’s my age, and he helped save people’s lives. Why can’t I help them after? You said it was safe now.”

“Not for kids,” Aunt May says. “And for the record, I don’t think the boy should have been there either.”

“You have to admit May, he clearly knew what he was doing,” Ben says to his wife.

“And he’s much too young to know what he’s doing,” May says, as she finishes paying for their sandwiches.

“Have a great day Mr. Delmar,” May says pleasantly.

“You too Mrs. Parker. Stay safe Peter.”

“I will Mr. Delmar,” Peter says happily back to the man, before turning back to his Aunt.

“I just don’t see why I can’t help if it’s safe.”

“They don’t let kids volunteer right now Peter,” Ben says. “It’s too unstable. Rubble can still shift and hurt people.”

“But what about helping in the soup kitchen, like you Aunt May?”

“Fine Peter, you can help me in the soup kitchen, but that is it. No wandering off, ok?”

Peter nods happily. “Thanks Aunt Ma-”

That’s all Peter gets to say before a boy physically runs into Peter as the family exits the store.

“Good lord!” Aunt May says. “Are you ok Peter?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Peter says, grunting as the other boy scampers off him quickly.

“I’m sorry,” the boy says, with way too much sorrow for someone simply apologizing from running into another person. “I’m so sorry.”

“You have to watch where you are going, young man!” May scolds, as Ben helps Peter to his feet.

The boy nods profusely, tears starting to form in his eyes. “I know, I’m sorry. They were right, I do more harm than good. I’m so stupid.”

“May?” Ben says, clearly out of his league here. Ben is great at many things, but being adept social situations, especially delicate ones, is not one of them.

“Are you ok?” May asks the boy, much gentler this time.

“No,” the boy admits, which impresses Peter. “No, I don’t think I am.”

Peter crouches down next to the boy, getting a good look at his face for the first time, even as tears start to stream down his face.

“May, he’s Math Stark!” Peter exclaims.

Math flinches back, almost stumbling into the street. “Please don’t take pictures, and ask questions, and hit me with things I’m supposed to talk into like those people. I don’t want it anymore.”

The trio look at the boy in shock, before May speaks again.

“You were mobbed by reporters?” May asks, realization hitting her.

“I think so,” Math speaks softly. “It all happened so fast. I had to get away from them, and then I just kept going. I don’t know where I am.”

“Poor boy,” May says, helping the boy up and wrapping him in a hug.

The boy tenses, but after a moment he relaxes into the hug. 

“You’ve had a rough few days, haven’t you, dear?”

Math just nods, crying into May’s shoulder.

“May,” Ben says, looking at the number of people watching them. “We’re drawing a crowd. We need to get off the street.”

May nods. “Math, do you need help?”

Math just nods.

“We can help,” Peter says, putting a hand on Math’s shoulder.

“Ok,” Math croaks out.

“We need to go get back to the apartment. Keep him safe until we can contact his family,” Ben says.

“Is that ok Math?” May asks.

“I don’t know,” Math answers weakly.

“Let us help you Math,” Peter says. “Just like you helped people two days ago.”

“I helped people?” Math asks.  
“Of course you did. You saved so many people. It was awesome. Now let us save you.”

Math nods.

“We need to move,” Ben says, as he watches one woman get on her cellphone, her eyes locked on Math.

Math doesn’t protest as Ben sweeps him up, and the family quickly rush off the street in the direction of their apartment.

________________________________________

“Peter, get Math something to drink,” Ben says as he sits the boy down on the couch, quickly turning off the tv.

Peter nods. He doesn’t think news coverage of himself will help Math much.

Peter rushes into the kitchen to get Math a glass of water.

“Math, I’m going to try to get in contact with your father, ok.” May explains to Math sweetly, before grabbing Ben by the arm.

“Stay by the door,” May says. “Put a chair under the handle, just in case someone saw us.”

“Do you think that’s necessary?” Ben asks May.

“I don’t want to take any chances with his safety, or Peter’s for that matter. For all we know, those reporters chased him all the way to Queens. You know how ruthless they can be, and how big of a story this is. They’ll do practically anything.”

Ben just nods and takes off in the direction of the front door.

“Aunt May?” Peter asks May as she rushes to her room. “Do you think Math would like to eat too?”

May smiles at her nephew. “That’s a great idea Peter.”

“Is he going to be ok?”

“Yes Peter, we’ll make sure of it.”

Peter nods. “Yes, we will.”

Peter quickly grabs his sandwich, his gummy worms, and a glass of water before heading into the living room.

Peter sits down next to Math, who is sitting completely still on the couch, staring at nothing.

“Are you hungry?” Peter asks Math.  
Math nods enthusiastically, his stomach growling in response.

Math blushes. “I’m sorry. I just need to eat more than most humans, and I have eaten since breakfast earlier. And I did a lot of running.”

Peter nods. If he ran from Manhattan, all the way to Queens, then he must have been running for a few hours, at least. That’s enough to make anyone hungry.

“Do Asgardians need to eat more?” Peter asks.

“I’m only half-Asgardian, but yeah we do,” Math admits. “I have to eat almost double most humans do. Thor and Sif eat even more.”

Peter just nods, handing the boy his sandwich and setting the water in front of him. “I’m Peter by the way.”

“I’m Math,” the boy says. “But you probably already knew that.”

“Yeah, I did.”

Math just nods, as he unwraps the sandwich and takes a bite.

His eyes widen.

“This is good!”

“I know,” Peter says, smiling. “Best sandwich in Queens.”

“What is it?”

“The number five, with pickles, smushed down real flat,” Peter says almost reflexively.

“It’s so good.”

“Here, try it with gummy worms,” Peter says, handing the boy pack.

Math consumes the food in a very ravenous manner, and gulps down the water before laying back on the couch with a loud sigh of relief.

“That was so good!”

“I know!” Peter says excitedly, enjoying that someone else finally sees Delmar’s for how good it is.

Math suddenly gets a guilty look across his face.

“I just ate all your food, didn't I?” Math asks.

“Don’t worry about it,” Peter shrugs it off. It’s no big deal, he wanted to help.  
“I’m sorry.”

“I offered it up,” Peter says. “You don’t have to apologize. Besides, you needed it. I’m just glad you like it.”

Math just nods, clearly still holding some guilt, but less so than a moment earlier.

“So, are those your parents?” Math asks Peter.

Peter frowns. “That’s my Aunt and Uncle. May and Ben. My parents died when I was younger.”

Math winces. “That sucks.”

“Yeah, but I still have family, so it’s ok.”

Math just nods. “Family is good. I’m still adjusting to mine. I only met my dad two days ago.”

“Tony Stark?” Peter asks.

“Yeah, do you know him?”

Peter laughs. “I don’t know him, but I know of him. He’s famous!”

“Oh yeah,” Math says. “I forgot about that. I don’t know how, considering what happened earlier but still. So yeah, he’s really great and everything, and so is everyone else, but it’s a lot to adjust to. Thank God I have Sif, or I’d go insane.”

“Sif is Sylvan, right?” Peter asks, referring to the announcement that went out from Stark Industries earlier today. 

“Yeah,” Math says excitedly. “She’s like my mentor, but she’s practically family. Did you know I came up with her Avengers name?”

“Really?” Peter asks, with the same level of enthusiasm as Math. “That’s so cool. I wish I could name a superhero. How did you come up with it?”

“I don’t even remember,” Math answers honestly. “Something I came up with when I was a kid, I think. But I like it, so I recommended they use it for her Avengers name.”

“That’s so cool. It’s such a neat name, and I think it suits her.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, that’s really cool that you got to name her. Her superhero name at least.”

“Thanks,” Math says, blushing again.

“I actually did meet your dad once, about two years ago,” Peter says.

“Really?” Math asks.

“Yeah, I was at this expo two years ago, with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, but it was attacked. I got separated from them, and I couldn’t see well, because I had an Iron Man helmet on my head. A robot came up to me, and I was really scared, even though I tried to pretend I wasn’t. But your dad, in the Iron Man suit, showed up out of nowhere and shot it down. He said, ‘Nice work kid’, and flew off. It was awesome!”

“Really? I’m glad Dad saved you.”

“You are?”

“Yeah,” Math says. “You seem really cool. I don’t get to meet many kids my age, but the ones I did definitely weren’t as nice to me as you are, or as much fun to talk to.”

Now it’s Peter’s turn to blush. “I like talking to you too. Most kids don’t like me much. Only Ned, and maybe MJ? I can’t tell with her.”

“That’s stupid. Those kids are stupid,” Math says bluntly. “If I could be your friend, I would totally be your friend. We could hang out, and like read books and stuff like that.”

“Read?” Peter asks.

Math shrugs. “I don’t really know what kids do for fun.”

Peter feels that statement linger in the back of his mind, but he ignores it for now. “Well, I like to build Legos, and watch Star Wars. Do you know what Star Wars is?”

“No,” Math admits sheepishly.

“It’s a totally awesome movie series about space, and we totally have to watch it together.”

“Ok,” Math nods. “Sounds like fun.”

“Really?” Peter asks. Most people like Star Wars, but don’t like to watch it with a nerd like him.

“Yeah, I wanna watch it with you. Do you have it?”

Peter eagerly gets up from the couch and finds his DVD of A New Hope.

“Just so you know, we have to start with the fourth movie, but don’t worry, it’ll make sense. I promise.”

Math gets a confused look on his face, but nods.

Peter plays the movie, before flopping down to Math excitedly.

The two watch the opening credits, before Math unconsciously moves closer to Peter, laying his head on his shoulder.

Peter smiles at Math, excited that he has a new friend.

________________________________________

“I need to get in contact with Tony Stark!” May yells into the phone of the Stark Tower phone attendant.

“Ma’am, I cannot authorize that.”

“And I told you, his son is currently here, in my apartment!”

“Mr. Stark does not have a son,” the attendant replies calmly.

“Don’t you watch the news? Math Stark is in my apartment right now, ok? Get me to someone who can get me to Tony Stark, now!”

May is expecting the same bored attendant to reply placating when the phone line beeps, and she is reconnected with someone new.

“Mrs. Parker?” a new voice, clearly male and British, asks.

“Yes, this is May Parker.”

“My name is Jarvis. I was monitoring your phone call for Stark Industries and overheard that you have Math Stark. Is this true?”

“Yes, he is sitting in my apartment right now. He’s safe, but he’s scared and missing his father, and I cannot get anyone useful on the phone.”

“I understand Mrs. Parker, and I apologize for the inconvenience. I am transferring you directly to Ms. Potts main line. Please hold.”

“Thank you,” is May’s stunned replay. After yelling at the phone for over half an hour, getting constantly redirected to different departments, she was losing hope that she would actually get anywhere.

“Hello? This is Pepper Potts; I am afraid I am busy at the moment.”

“My name is May Parker, and I found Math Stark,” May says quickly, before Pepper can hang up.

“You found Math?” Pepper asks, worry and hope clear in her voice.

“Yes, he ran into my family when we were getting lunch about half an hour ago. We found him running from some awful reporters. He’s in my apartment, sitting with my nephew for now. He’s safe and fed, but I think he’s still in a bit of shock from his encounter earlier.”

May has to grit her teeth at the thought of a bunch of reporters chasing and harassing the small boy. The poor boy was clearly in shock when he found them, and that had to have been hours after the original incident.

“I am sending someone right away, Mrs. Parker. What is your address?”

“Well, first off, I’m in Queens.”

“What?”

________________________________________

Less than fifteen minutes later, the Iron Man suit touches down in front of May and Ben’s apartment building.

This is happening completely unbeknownst to either of the two boys, as Math and Peter are deeply invested in the movie in front of them.

The two boys are practically wrapped around each other at this point, Math clearly relaxed as he cuddles Peter, and Peter responding accordingly.

Tony quickly makes his way up to the Parker’s apartment, worry still wracking his chest.

How could this have happened? How could he have let this happen?

Tony knocks on the apartment door.

A handsome man with graying hair, opens the door almost violently, gripping a baseball bat tightly.

He quickly relaxes when he sees Tony.

“I thought you were a reporter,” the man, who he assumes is Ben Parker admits, setting down the baseball bat.

Tony smiles at him, appreciating the efforts he is taking to protect his son.

“He’s in the living room,” Ben says, pointing Tony in the right direction.

Tony quickly takes off without a word, rushing to see Math.

“Math!”

“Dad!” Math says excitedly, untangling himself from the boy he was clearly cuddling with and practically throwing himself at his father.

“You’re ok,” Tony sighs in relief.

“The Parkers took really good care of me,” Math says, still clinging to his father. “It was scary and awful, but I’m ok now.”

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again,” Tony says.

Math just giggles.

“I love you so much kid. I’m so sorry this happened.”

“I love you too Dad, but this wasn’t your fault.”

Tony just nods, not quite believing his son, but knowing better than to argue right now.

Tony looks up and sees the small family in the living room.

“Thank you,” Tony says to them, as the father and son separate. “Thank you so much.”

“It was no problem Mr. Stark,” the woman says.

“Tony, call me Tony. You have definitely earned that much.”

The woman smiles at him. “Call me May then. May Parker. This is my husband Ben Parker, and our nephew Peter.”

“Dad, Peter and I were just watching a movie and its really cool. It’s called Star Wars.”

“A New Hope,” Peter interjects excitedly, then blushes profusely as Tony looks at him.

“It’s a good movie,” Tony smiles at the boy, before turning back to Math. “We can watch it when we get back to the penthouse if you want.”

“But Dad, I said I would watch it and the rest of the movies with Peter because we are friends now.”

Tony just smiles at Math, before turning to May and Ben Parker.

“Are you guys busy for the rest of the day?

Let’s just say that’s it's difficult for Tony to say no to Math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are probably about 3 chapters out from wrapping up Avengers (2012) and starting in on Iron Man 3, which should go rather quickly. Not too much will change in that story, except for a bit of added drama due to Sif and Math being involved. Winter Soldier will be where this story really starts to pick up. I appreciate the support, and let me know if you have any questions in the comments down below!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took a lot longer than expected. School hasn't been taxing, but I've actually been enjoying myself, and not spending nearly as much time writing. Plus, I got distracted by a little side project, that is now finished. I also got about halfway through my first draft of this story, before I scrapped it completely. I tried to bring all the characters into the chapter way too quickly and it backfired fast. So here's what I believe is an improved draft. I hope you enjoy it. About two chapters left before Iron Man 3 starts up.

“Are you really sure us coming to Stark Tower is ok, Mr. Stark?” May Parker asks as the small family starts to gather their luggage.

“Of course it’s ok,” Tony says. “It makes perfect sense. You two are planning on volunteering at the clean-up effort and the schools in New York City are going to be closed for the rest of the week. This way the two of you don’t have to waste so much time traveling to Manhattan and back and we can even take care of Peter while you are volunteering. And please, call me Tony.”

“We really appreciate it Tony,” Ben Parker smiles at the billionaire. “I can’t even begin to tell you how excited Peter is about all this.”

“Trust me, I think the feeling is mutual. I don’t think Math has stopped smiling since I got here, and even I’m not arrogant enough to think that’s just because of me.”

Tony turns at looks at Math and Peter. 

“You have so much stuff,” Math exclaims from Peter’s room.

“Not really,” Peter says. “I donated a bunch a few weeks ago. Now it’s mostly Legos and some Star Wars stuff. And all my books of course.”

“You have so many! I was going to get some books today, but those rude people at the bookstore scared me off before I could get any. I hope I get to go back.”

“I’m sure you will,” Peter says. “Every parent loves a kid that reads, or at least that’s what Aunt May tells me. Though you might not be able to go back to that particular bookstore.”

“That’s fine. I think I might have made the workers mad anyway. I accidentally pushed over a bookshelf when I was trying to get away.”

“Wow, really? Those are like super heavy, especially the ones in stores.”

“Um?” Math says giving Peter a quizzical look and gesturing to himself. “Half-Asgardian here. It might not be the greatest thing ever, and even kind of sucked at times, but it has its perks.”

Peter nods sheepishly. “I forgot about that. Oh, can you help me with something then? One of my Lego pieces fell under my bed and I can’t reach it. I was going to ask Uncle Ben for help but could you-”

Math just nods before Peter can finish his question, quickly walking over and picking up the bed.

“Wow!”

“Math, be careful!” Tony shouts as he comes into the room. May and Ben follow behind.

“It’s no big deal dad. I had training weights heavier than this.”

“I got it!” Peter exclaims, quickly climbing out from under the bed.

“Is this normal?” May asks quietly, so the two boys don’t hear her.

Tony shrugs in response. “No idea. I’m still trying to figure it all out.”

May gives Tony a kind smile. “You are doing really good for a new father. Lord knows Ben and I struggled when we first got Peter, but you pick it up quickly. The important thing to do is realize you aren't perfect, and they don’t expect, or even really need you to be. Just do the best you can.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself May,” Ben smiles, wrapping an arm around his wife’s waist and pulling her close. “Though, I suggest you find ways to keep him occupied. Especially with Math’s … uh abilities.”

“We’re trying books to start. Rhodey, one of my best friends, talked to him earlier and apparently, he is fascinated with the idea of fiction novels. He was getting some earlier when …” Tony trails off.

“Dad,” Math exclaims, drawing Tony’s attention. “Peter is all packed. Are they going to stay in the Penthouse?”

Tony smiles down at his son. “Sorry kiddo, but we don’t have room in the penthouse. Don’t worry, I’ve already got one of the apartments being prepared for them.”

“Jarvis?” Math asks his dad, a teasing smile on his face.

“Yes, Jarvis is taking care of it.”

“What would you do without him?” Math laughs. 

“I don’t know,” Tony admits, which is true. Jarvis practically runs Tony’s life, with Pepper’s help of course. 

Tony’s phone buzzes.

“Well, it looks like our ride is here. Hey Math, you finally get to meet Happy.”

“Happy?” Peter asks.

“My driver. Happy Hogan. One of the only people I trust to drive me, ever since … It doesn’t matter. Happy is the best, practically a part of my family.”

“Cool!” Math says excitedly. “So many new people to meet. And they are all so nice to me. That hasn’t ever happened before.”

May and Ben both give Math pitying looks, but the boy barely glances at them as he picks up Peter’s suitcase and heads for the front of the apartment. “What are we waiting for?”

Peter, so wrapped up in his new friend’s enthusiasm, quickly follows after the boy. Tony, May, and Ben all grin and follow the two kids.

________________________________________

“Your name is funny, like mine,” Math says, once the Parkers and Starks are all situated in the limo Pepper arranged for them. They are currently heading over to one of the subsidiary Stark buildings, so they can take a helicopter back to Stark Tower.

They would’ve taken the limo all the way there, but the roads in Manhattan as still pretty banged up. Some public transport, such as subways, is getting through, but Tony would rather get Math back to Stark Tower as quickly as possible. The last thing the boy needs is to get ambushed again.

Happy just grunts in response to Math’s statement.

“I didn't mean it as an insult.”

“I didn't take it as one,” Happy says. “Afterall, I can’t imagine a kid with the name Math is making fun of me for my name.”

Math snorts. “At least mine’s a noun.”

“My name is much more positive than yours kid. No one likes Math.”

“Hey,” Peter and Tony both say simultaneously, clearly offended by Happy’s statement. Peter blushes profusely when Tony smiles at the kid.

“At least mine isn’t directly contradictory to my personality. It isn’t that hard to get a name change. Maybe you should consider something like ‘surly’ or ‘grumpy’. Those seem to fit you better.”

Happy snorts at Math’s response. “No need to go for the guttural kid. I do not need a repeat of the Natasha incident.”

Math just smirks at Happy, not even bothering to respond.

“I get it kid. End on a high note. You earned it. Your dad never learned that particular skill.”

“Hey-”

“Always yapping, like one of those purse dogs-”

“Happy!”

“Just kidding boss,” Happy laughs. “You know I love you.”

“Love your paychecks more like it,” Tony grumbles.

“That too.”

Math bursts into laughter, which May and Ben echo, much to Tony’s chagrin.

“I like you Happy. You’re funny.”

“Thanks kid. Good to finally have a good Stark.”

“Hey!”

This sets another round of laughter in the limo, and even Peter joins in this time.

________________________________________

“Wow, is that a helicopter?” Math asks.

Math and Peter both stare at the machine in amazement and even Ben and May have a bit of wonder in their eyes.

“Yep, it sure is kid,” Tony says, before turning to Peter. “Ever been on a helicopter before Peter?”

“No sir,” Peter blushes. “I mostly just ride the subway. Barely even been in a car.”

Tony just nods. “Just call me Tony. And let’s change that.”

Peter gives Tony a nervous smile, as the Parker’s, Stark’s, and Happy all settle in on the helicopter.

“Everyone strapped in?” Happy asks.

“All good,” May says, after she double checked both Math and Peter, just in case.

“Thank you,” Tony mouths to her.

May just nods, a kind smile on her face.

Math lets out a little yelp as the plane takes off, clinging to Tony.

“I definitely do not like flying.”

Tony gives Math a quizzical look. “Don’t Asgardians fly?”

“No just Thor, and he’s not really all that good with it. Not for long bursts at least,” Math says nervously.

Tony just wraps his arm around his son. “Don’t worry Math, this thing is a hundred times safer than Thor’s flying. The pilots train for years, and I actually helped design this particular helicopter model. It's like if Sif could fly, instead of Thor. Perfectly safe.”

Math relaxes a bit at the mention of Sif flying, even giggling a bit. “That would be fun. Can we do that?”

“Make Sif fly?”

“Yeah. Maybe me too if it’s safe. Like one of your suits.”

“We can talk about it later bud,” Tony says.

Truthfully, Tony had been considering making more suits for a while now. Ever since Rhodey got his War Machine suit, Tony has considered making suits for the rest of his little family.  
Natasha and Pepper outright refused, and Sharon agreed a bit too enthusiastically for Tony’s sake, so her suit is still “in development”. I.e. already built, but Tony doesn’t trust her unless there is an emergency. 

He’s even thought about it more in the last two days, especially with regard to the two new family members Tony has seemingly acquired. With Sif or ‘Sylvan’ now officially a part of the Avengers, it might not hurt for Tony to at least ask if she needs any upgrades. Or even build her some kind of suit. The problem would be designing something flexible enough for Sif’s fighting style, but still durable.

Tony has even thought about it for Math. Tony isn’t stupid. In fact, he’s a genius. He knows the probability of keeping Math out of trouble, with his training and the fact that most of his new family is involved with the Avengers, is slim to none. And Tony can’t even deny the fact that Math handled himself well during the battle.

But there is no way that Tony is letting him go into another battle without some serious upgrades and safety protocols. Honestly, Tony is likely to just build Math a whole suit so he can keep his son safe.

“Is that Stark Tower?” Peter asks, snapping Tony out his daze.

“Yeah it is,” Happy answers the boy.

“Why is there a giant A there?” Peter asks. “Is it for the Avengers?”

Tony speaks up to correct Peter, before another thought pops up.

“You know Peter, it sure is.”

Peter blushes as Tony speaks to him once again, and the billionaire starts to wonder if the kid will ever get over his starstruck.

“You’re his hero,” Ben says to Tony, causing Peter to blush even more profusely. “He’s going to keep acting nervous around you for a while. Besides, you practically saved his life.”

“What?” Tony asks, as the helicopter lands, and the passengers all exit the plane.

“Oh, you don’t know,” Math says. “Peter was at some expo and you saved him.”

“We were at your Stark Expo, two years ago,” May begins to explain. “When everything got crazy, we got separated from Peter. When we got back, he told us a story about how one of the robots had come up to him and was about to shoot, but you saved him. That’s why helping Math out was the least we could do. You saved Peter.”

“You were the kid in the mask?” Tony asks Peter, his voice getting thick with emotion.

“Yeah,” Peter says nervously. “I was really scared, but you saved me. I’m glad I was able to help Math in return.”

Math shoots Peter a quick grin, but Tony hardly even notices.

Because the kid he saved is right in front of him. The one he almost got killed.

Tony tried to find the kid after the expo. Even recruited the family to help him, but there were just too many kids in Iron Man masks to accurately locate him.

Tony just wanted to make sure that the kid was ok. That he made it out safely.

And now he’s knows.

“Thank god,” Tony exclaims, sighing in relief as tears start to form in his eyes. “I always wondered what happened to you. I’m so glad you are ok.”

“I’m good Mr. Stark,” Peter starts to say. “You saved me then.”

“It was my fault,” Tony says. “I put you in danger. All of you.”

Peter looks to his Aunt and Uncle, seemingly asking for permission. They both nod, and Peter walks over to Tony, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. “I’m safe now because of you.”

Tony just stands there awkwardly for a few moments, before he starts to break down. He pulls Peter close to him and lets a few tears fall down his face. 

“Are you sure you have the right child Tony?” Sif says as she walks onto the roof. 

“Sif!” Math exclaims excitedly, practically jumping into his mentor’s arms. “Hi!”

“Hi Math,” Sif smiles at the boy, hugging him. “I’m so glad you are ok.”

“I’m fine Sif. It was no big deal. Nothing to worry about.” 

“Says the boy who consistently underestimates his injuries.”

Math just shoots Sif a grin. “It’s ok Sif. I made a friend! It all worked out!”  
Sif nods and sets the boy down. “Introduce me Math.”

“Ok,” Math says excitedly. “That’s Happy. He’s Tony’s driver and he’s funny. That’s May Parker and Ben Parker. They helped me out when I ran into them … literally. Well actually, I ran into Peter. The one dad was hugging is Peter Parker, my new friend. Turns out dad saved Peter’s life a few years ago. Isn’t that cool?”

Sif just laughs at Math’s enthusiasm, before turning to the Parkers. “Pleasure to meet all of you. Pepper told me you will all be staying in the tower for the near future.”

“That’s right,” Ben says. “We are helping with the clean-up effort and Tony decided to invite us to stay with him while we do.”

“Well, look at that. Maybe you really are smart Tony.”

Tony just smiles at Sif, before turning to Happy. “Can you take them down their apartment? Jarvis will lead the way.”

Happy nods in response.

Tony then turns to the Parkers. “Dinner will be in about two and a half hours, so get settled in and Jarvis will lead you up when it’s time.”

“Jarvis?” May asks.

“My A.I.”

“Cool,” Peter says, awe clear in his voice.

Tony smiles at the kid, before Happy directs the Parkers off the roof and onto the nearest elevator.

“Let’s go see the others,” Tony says, turning to his son. “I know they were worried about you.”

“This family is so full of worrywarts,” Math says. “It’s exhausting.”

Sif and Tony both laugh.

________________________________________

“Math!” Rhodey and Sharon exclaim when the boy, followed by Tony and Sif, enters the penthouse.”

“Are you ok?” Rhodey asks nervously, dropping to his knees and looking the boy all over for any injuries.

Sharon follows suit. “We were so worried.”

“I can see that,” Math says.

“Oh Math, I’m so glad you are ok,” Pepper says, as she walks over, though in a much more relaxed manner than the two adults in front of Math currently.

“I’m fine Pepper. I’m feeling good even. Now, can you help me with these two?”

“Sharon, Rhodey, let the boy breathe.”

“I was so worried,” Sharon says, ignoring Pepper and wrapping Math in a tight hug.

“It’s ok Aunt Sharon.”

Sharon makes a contented noise as she pulls Math even closer.

“Stop hogging my nephew Sharon.”

“I was here first.”

“You were not. I clearly got to Math first.”

“I meant in this family first.”

“Rude.”

“The truth hurts Rhodey.”

Math eventually escapes Sharon’s grasp, only for her to be quickly replaced by Rhodey. 

“I’m so glad you are ok Math.”

“I’m good Uncle Rhodey. It all worked out, in a weird sort of way.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, and I don’t care. I can’t believe you just called me Uncle Rhodey. I was never expecting to hear that.”

“Really?” Pepper asks. “Because I was. We all knew Tony ten years ago.”

Sharon snorts and Tony makes a series of offended noises.

“True,” Rhodey says as he lets go of his nephew.

“Where’s Natasha?” Tony asks.

“She’s sulking,” Rhodey answers. “She and Math got into a little spat this morning, which she already apologized for, and now she’s upset that Math could’ve gotten hurt.”

Math rolls his eyes. “You guys are ridiculous. You guys can’t do this every time I run to Queens.”

“And why would you be running to Queens, mister?” Tony says, in a very father-like tone.

“To visit Peter of course,” Math smiles innocently.

“I’m gonna have to put a tracker on you, aren’t I?”

“Please, I’ll find a way to get rid of it. I’m going to go check on Natasha. You guys discuss whatever grown-up stuff you guys pretend I am too young to understand.”

Math walks down the hallway leading to the bedrooms, leaving a laughing Sif, Rhodey, Pepper, and Sharon, plus a very exasperated Tony.

Tony has his hand messaging the bridge of his nose. “That kid is going to be the death of me, I swear.”

“I can see it,” Sharon muses. 

Tony rolls his eyes at his practically sister. “Whatever Sharon. You act like he’s not going to be the death of you as well. All of us really.”

“He’s even going to be the death of me,” Sif says. “So, he’s definitely going to be the death of all of you.”

“Was that an insult?” Rhodey asks. “That felt like an insult.”

Sif just shrugs. 

“Moving on from the fact that Math is an adorable handful,” Pepper says, changing the subject. “How exactly have we picked up three new residents?”

“They are just visitors, and I couldn’t possibly say no to Math. By the way, we are watching Star Wars tonight. The fourth one.”

“Why did Math want them here?” Sharon asks. “I mean, besides the fact that he helped them.”

“Well, the couple who helped Math has a nephew around Math’s age, named Peter. They apparently bonded, and Math kept telling me how he finally made a friend and how he promised his new friend they would watch all the Star Wars movies together and he couldn’t possibly break that promise.”

“So, you caved,” Rhodey says.

“Like a house of cards. Plus, the couple are volunteering in the clean-up effort, traveling all the way from Queens every day to help. This makes it easier on them. Besides, it's not like we don’t have the resources.”

“Well, that’s certainly true.”

“And anyways, I’m glad I caved,” Tony says. “Apparently the kid, Peter, is the mask kid.”

“From the Stark Expo?” Pepper asks. “The one we couldn’t find.”

“Yep,” Tony says sourly. “I can’t believe I almost got Math’s new friend killed. He seems like a really good kid too. Smart.”

“But at least now you know he’s ok,” Sharon says. “It’s better to know than to wonder.”

“Besides, think of it like this instead Tony. You saved Math’s new friend. That’s something really good you’ve already done for Math.”

“I for one, am glad Math has made a friend his own age. He never had the chance on Asgard. Hardly even interacted with those his own age before. This Peter is going to be good for him. I am very happy you invited them to stay at the tower, even if only briefly,” Sif says.

“Please,” Pepper says. “The only reason Tony hasn’t invited them to move in, is because he knows they won’t go for it. He’s already trying to convince Steve to keep his apartment so he will visit more often, just because Math and Steve get along. Tony is such a softie.”

“No need to expose me Pepper.”

“She was going to learn eventually Tony.”

Tony grumbles about how he should’ve just kept the penthouse to himself, which Sharon, Pepper, and Rhodey all laugh at.

“Like you had a choice Tony,” Sharon giggles. “That was Pepper’s decision. And she was right, by the way, or else you wouldn’t have room for Math up here.”

Tony grumbles but concedes.

“So, are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?” Sif asks. “Because, I’m still not entirely sure what happened with Math.”

“That would be our wonderful paparazzi industry, plus some small-time reporter trying to rake in cash,” Sharon says disdainfully. “They love to follow any possible new story that can lead to cash. Even if it means practically assaulting a kid.”

“Not practically, actually assaulting, at least in the case of the reporter. She jabbed her microphone in Math’s face, and we are definitely pressing charges. Tomorrow, Math is going down to the police department to give a statement, and we are all going with him. And I mean everyone. Debra wants the whole Avengers team if possible, and even Jennifer supports that.”

Tony whistles. “Whenever those two agree, we have to listen. We have no choice.”

Pepper just nods. 

“So, what about that intern?” Rhodey asks.

“Oh, I’m going to ruin him, don’t worry. He’s blacklisted by Stark Industries, and every company we contract out too has been strongly encouraged to never hire him,” Pepper says. “He’ll find work, I’m not that cruel, but he’ll never move up anywhere.”

Everyone nods in agreement.

“So, what do we do now that the world knows about Math?” Sharon asks. “News stations have been reporting only on him, ever since the incident. Social media is going crazy. No one knows what to think. And the longer people don’t know what to think, the crazier the stories they come up with are.”

“Exactly. I already have our PR department working on an official statement, stating that Tony’s son has been found and is safe and that Stark Industries will release more information in the coming days. Tomorrow, on top of going down to the station, I want Debra to start preparing Math for an interview.”

“An interview? This is still too fresh for Math! We can’t put him in front of a camera,” Tony exclaims.

“I’m not suggesting a press conference, at least not yet. Just a one-on-one with someone we trust. I’ll even let you choose, Tony, if that helps.”

“Are some reporters better than others on Midgard?” Sif asks curiously. 

“Yes,” everyone else answers whole-heartedly and simultaneously. 

“Not many though,” Sharon adds.

“It’s all subjective,” Rhodey adds. “But some are much more professional than others. And some are just downright trash.”

“Some can hardly be called reporters,” Pepper says. “More like sensationalists.’

Sif nods. “I see. We have gossipers in Asgard, though they are much less official then these so-called reporters. However, I feel like they are both very similar.”

“They probably are,” Tony agrees. “As for the reporter who gets to interview Math, I want it to be Christine Everhart.”

“Is that the best idea?” Rhodey asks.

“Why not?” 

“Because you slept together,” Sharon answers bluntly.

“Water under the bridge. I’m in love now. Plus, I know she’s a good reporter who is only interested in the truth. She has been very kind to Stark Industries, ever since our transition away from weaponry. But not overly kind. She still points out any faults we have. She’s fair.”

“Tony’s right, Christine is a good choice. I may not like her personally, but she’s a good reporter.”

Everyone nods in agreement.

“I just hope Math is going to be ok with the interview,” Tony says.

Sif snorts. “Math will be fine. Now that he actually has time to prepare, he will far exceed your expectations.”

________________________________________

“Natasha?” Math says, knocking on her door. “Can I come in?”

“Yes,” Natasha answers through the door.

Math opens the door, shutting it behind him. 

“Are you moping?” Math asks bluntly, flopping down on the bed next to Natasha. “I don’t like it when people I like mope.”

“I’m just tired,” Natasha answers.

Math snorts. “Earlier today, you told me you understood what I went through. So, I know that’s a lie. People like us don’t have the luxury of being tired. So that just leaves moping, which is still strange for people like us, but not impossible.”

“I really am sorry that you understand,” Natasha says.

Math just shrugs. “Not your fault.”

“But earlier today was. I reacted poorly and took it out on you.”

“Yeah, but your mentor had just died Natasha. If Sif died, I don’t know what I would do. Probably hunt down the person who killed her, and everyone that said person loves. It just so happens that one of the few people Loki actually loves is someone you are eventually supposed to love too.”

Natasha nods at Math. “Yeah and that’s definitely something new. Even for me.”

“Oh yeah, it’s super weird. Like extra weird. Even for the past few days. I should never actually sit down and logically think about the happenings of the last few days, or my brain might actually short-circuit.”

Natasha smiles at Math. “You really are a lot like your dad.”

“How so?” 

“You’re very dramatic.”

“Hey!”

“In a cute way though,” Natasha says, still smiling at Math. “You both seem like you are exaggerating everything, but your lives are just that crazy, that you are just explaining what is actually happening with a bit of extra flair.”

“Thanks Natasha, even though I’m pretty sure that was a back-handed compliment.”

“Oh, it was.”

Math rolls his eyes at Natasha. “So … are you ready to stop moping?”

“What did you have in mind?” Natasha sighs, already knowing that Math has some kind of plan.

Just like Tony would.

“I want to go bother the Captain. I think he’s in his apartment by now.”

“Mr. Rogers is indeed in his room,” Jarvis says.

“Thanks Jarvis!” Math exclaims. 

“You are welcome Math.”

Math just smiles at the ceiling.

Natasha shivers slightly. She doesn’t really like how much of a shine Jarvis is taking to Math.

Those two together could be very good … or very very bad.

“You know Jarvis isn’t in the ceiling, right?” Natasha asks the grinning boy.

“Well duh,” Math says. “Jarvis told me where he is in most rooms, or at least where his cameras are. But Jarvis gets it. I like to think he appreciates it.”

“I do indeed.”

“See.”

Natasha quickly changes the subject before Jarvis and Math decide that “Skynet” is just a word. “Let’s go see what Steve is up to.”

________________________________________

Steve is surprised that when he steps out of the shower, after a long day of volunteering, he is greeted by a knock at the front door of his temporary apartment.

Or maybe not so temporary. Steve is still trying to figure that out.

“Jarvis, can you tell whoever is at the door that I will be there in just a minute?” Steve asks the AI. Most people would think that Steve would be slow to adjust to the AI, but Steve already has to adjust his worldview entirely almost every day as he learns new things about the 2010s. A helpful AI is hardly something Steve had a hard time learning to adjust too.

“I will do so now, Mr. Rogers.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

After a few minutes of drying off and dressing in some sweats that were in his apartment yesterday when he got back, probably Jarvis’s doing, he goes and answers the door.

“Captain!” Math exclaims excitedly, slamming into the blonde.

Steve catches the boy, getting more used to his behavior. “Hello Math. Natasha.”

“Hello Steve, can we come in?” Natasha greets.

“Please,” Steve says, showing Natasha in with one hand and holding the clinging Math with the other. “Besides, I’m fairly sure Math actually owns this apartment.”

“Actually, you own this apartment Captain. I checked with Jarvis,” Math says, as the trio enter Steve’s living room.

Steve just blinks, a bit stunned at the news. Well, that certainly answers the temporary question.

“So, what exactly are you two doing here?” Steve asks. “Not that it isn’t great to see both of you.”

“Well, I just got back to Stark Tower after a crazy afternoon. Have you heard about it yet?”

Steve nods. “Jarvis told me we have some new guests in the Tower. He told me that I would meet them for dinner tonight. But we still have two hours until then I believe.”

Math presses on with his story. “Yeah, the Parkers are awesome, but more on that later. Anyways, when I got back, the adults of the family, aka Dad, Pepper, Rhodey, Sharon and Sif were going to have an ‘adult discussion’ about all that. I went to go bother Natasha from her self-imposed exile and then we came to bother you because I missed you and Natasha can’t say no to me. For a world-class spy, she’s very easy to guilt trip.”

Natasha face palms.

“That’s not true Math.”

“Well, easy for me at least,” Math clarifies unhelpfully.

Natasha just sighs but doesn’t protest.

“Well I’m glad you came to see me Math. Can I tell you a secret?” Steve says.

Math nods enthusiastically.

“I missed my favorite half-alien too.”

Math smiles at Steve. “Thanks Captain. Not a high bar since I'm the only one you know, but still I appreciate it.”

“No problem kid,” Steve smiles at the boy, ruffling his hair slightly.

“Hey Captain, have you ever heard of Star Wa- “Math starts to say, before Jarvis interrupts him.

“Math, Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers, there is meeting I recommend you attend on the 60th floor.”

“Who requested us Jarvis?” Natasha asks.

“I did,” Jarvis says.

“Well,” Math starts to say. “This should be good.”

________________________________________

“Hello Debra,” Jennifer greets as Debra Stone, head of the PR department at SI and the woman who essentially Pepper’s protege, enters the conference room Jennifer book for them.

Debra smiles welcomingly. “Hello Jennifer.”

The two women sit down, and don’t hesitate in launching into business.

“I hear you requested that Math go down to the local precinct tomorrow to file assault charges against that heinous reporter,” Debra says.

“I hear you requested that the entire Avengers team join Math, in a show of support,” Jennifer responds.

“I hear you expedited the citizenship of both Math and Sif today, making them both officially legal citizens of the USA.”

“I hear you requested Math join you for a training session tomorrow, to prepare for a one-on-one interview in the coming days,” the lawyer says.

Jennifer and Debra both nod at each other.

“Good work,” Debra says.

“Don’t worry Debra, your time to shine is coming,” Jennifer jokes.

“Ha, as if I need more time to shine. I’ve already been busting my ass to make sure that certain Avengers are kept in the spotlight, and not all of the attention is focused on Math. I’m pretty sure half the news stations of the world want to actually kill me right now.”

“How much did you threaten them?” Jennifer asks.

“A lady never tells,” Debra smiles. 

Jennifer laughs, before she gets a serious look on her face. “Should we really be having this meeting without Pepper?”

Debra frowns at Jennifer. “I wish it wasn’t the best option, but it really is. Pepper is not only too busy right now as it is, both personally and professionally, but we both know she is too close to this.”

“Yes, but she only met the boy yesterday,” Jennifer defends. “Is that really enough time for Pepper to develop an attachment that could jeopardize our plans?”

Debra sighs. “You’ve met the boy. What do you think?”

Jennifer nods. Of course Pepper is too close to this. Jennifer has only interacted with the boy a few times before, and this plan still makes her feel like crap. 

“Are we sure this is the right play?” Jennifer asks. “I’m all for Math showing his more emotional side, but to stage something like this to get a reaction of him is cruel. Even for us. Tony will have our heads.”

“Yes, he will,” Debra says. “But it’s best for this company. The world only sees Math as a dangerous half-human who can push over a heavy bookshelf on accident. We need to show them more.”

“But how would we even implement the plan?” Jennifer asks. “We would need to get him out in public, with minimal supervision. How do you plan to do that?”

Suddenly, the door to the conference room bursts open.

“With my help, of course,” Math Stark booms as he enters the room, followed closely by a frowning Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers.

“How much did you hear?” Debra asks the trio nervously.

“Enough,” Natasha glares at the woman.

Now, Debra may be one of the scariest women Jennifer knows, able to bully some of the biggest media conglomerates and having been personally trained by the Pepper Potts, but she cannot stand up to the glare from the Black Widow.

So naturally, Debra wilts under the glare.

“What exactly is the plan?” Steve asks angrily.

“Yes, I am curious about that,” Math muses out loud. “What exactly would two of the smartest workers employed by my father, and more importantly, Pepper schemed up behind their boss’s backs. I bet it's juicy.”

Natasha and Steve both temporarily put their anger on hold to shoot quizzical looks Math’s way.

Math just shrugs. “It felt right.”

“We weren’t planning anything too extreme,” Jennifer promises. “But we can’t wait until tomorrow. Math needs to speak to the public now.”

“And I need to cry, preferably huge, ugly sobs that a twelve-year-old would cry,” Math states.

“It shows a softer side,” Debra says. “Show that you are a human first.”

“But I’m not,” Math says. “I was raised Asgardian.”

“Then lie,” Debra says. “Or maybe, just exaggerate the truth. Tell them about every time you felt out of place on Asgard, and about how you thought Earth would be better, but today is making you question that. Make the world feel guilty for how they’ve judged you.”

Math nods. “It’s a good plan. I’m ready to go.”

Steve and Natasha both give Math shocked looks. 

“You are not going,” Natasha says.

“Yes, I am,” Math responds defiantly. “It’s the best for Dad and his company. I made a mess, and I am going to fix it.”

“You didn't make a mess,” Steve says kindly. “They did, and now they are mad about it.”

“Yes, but people rarely acknowledge their shortcomings,” Math says nonchalantly. “And I want anyone who judged me to feel guilty about it. I want to help Dad and everyone who works in this company. I want to help my family. So, I’m going. I’m guessing there are reporters downstairs.”

“Yes,” Debra says. “They are camped in the lobby.”

“Good,” Math says before walking out of the room. “Jarvis, lock the door behind me. Send for Happy and tell him to coordinate with security on the first floor. Send a message to all Stark Tower workers that news about Tony Stark’s new son will be held in the lobby in less than five minutes. Do not send the message to Dad or Pepper.”

“Yes Math,” Jarvis says, slamming the door to the conference room shut behind him. 

“Jarvis, open this door!” Natasha yells angrily. 

“I cannot do that, Agent Romanoff. I have orders otherwise.”

“I should outrank Math according to your system preferences.”

“Yes, but you don’t outrank me,” Jarvis announces, causing everyone in the conference room to pale. “Would you like me to turn on the news? Math is just now reaching the lobby.”

Jarvis receives stunned silence in response.

________________________________________

Math takes a deep breath as he steps out of the elevator, entering the lobby.

It takes a few seconds before his presence is registered by the mass of reporters and cameras filling the lobby, but soon his name is being called, and Math is surrounded.

The reporters bombard Math with questions.

“How does it feel to be Tony Stark’s illegitimate son?”

“Are you from Asgard?”

“Are you related to Thor? Or Loki?”

“How do you respond to allegations that you should be charged with assault?”

Math takes one look at the ceiling, before the sound of air horns starts to play throughout the lobby, deafening everyone for several seconds, before shutting off.

“Thanks Jarvis,” Math whispers, before walking over to a nearby front desk greeter. 

“Can I borrow this for a second?” Math asks the woman politely, pointing to her desk. “I’ll try to get them out of your hair.”

The attendant just nods dumbfoundedly. “Of course, Mr. Stark.”

“Thank you Natalie,” Math says, reading the woman’s name tag and before jumping onto the desk, standing above everyone in the lobby.

“Can I get everyone’s attention?” Math shouts, bringing everyone’s eyes to him. “I need everyone to be quiet. I will answer questions, but I have no microphone, so I need you all to stay silent so I can hear you. All reporters please gather up in the front, and everyone else who is interested can surround them.

Everyone quickly complies, and soon the entire lobby is filled, with more people exiting the elevators that lead to the lobby every few seconds. Every employee in Stark Tower is eager to learn about the new heir of the company.

Math sits down on the desk, still sitting well above all the people in the room, but no longer standing overly above their heads.

“I suppose some introductions might be in order,” Math says. “My name used to be Mathias Starkson. For the past 12 years I was raised on Asgard. I am indeed the half-brother of Thor and adoptive brother of Loki. I had no knowledge of Loki’s plans, until I was sent to the aid Thor in the battle to protect this city. I want to start by apologizing for the actions of my brother, even though I’m sure it does little to comfort those of Manhattan. For that, I am truly sorry. I am sorry I could not do more to dissuade the plot before it began. For that you have my apologies.”

Math lets a few tears slip from his eyes, which he hastily wipes away as he apologizes to the people of Manhattan. He pulls his legs up to his chest in an attempt to comfort himself and show some weakness to the crowd.

Though Math has to do very little acting, as he truly is sorry that he wasn’t able to foresee Loki’s plot and that innocent people were hurt as a result.

Or killed.

“I-i wish I could do more to apologize. I wish I could’ve done more. I did my best to mitigate the damage my brother caused. But I wasn’t strong enough. I’m not strong enough. I was trained for 12 years, for a moment like this, and I failed you. I am sorry for my weakness.”

Math now has tears streaming down his face.

“I am especially sorry that I haven’t done more to aid the city in the past few days, since the battle concluded. Two days ago, I met my father for the first time. I met some of his family and was introduced to a whole new world. The world I feel I was supposed to grow up, and the one I am determined to stay in. Yesterday, I met more members of my father’s family and officially changed my name to Math Stark. Today, I met the final member of my father’s family.”

Math takes a deep breath before continuing.

“Needless to say, even before this afternoon, I have had a taxing few days. As a result, I was wholly unprepared for the events of this afternoon.”

The entire room is silent, staring at Math with rapt attention.

“When I met my uncle today, Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes, he offered to take me to a local bookstore. You see, on Asgard, books are precious and much rarer than here on Earth. I have only one book to my name, which I cherish. With my Uncle Rhodes, as well as Sharon Carter, I entered the bookstore. At first everything was fine. I was left alone for just a moment. It shouldn’t have been a problem. It shouldn’t ever be a problem.”

Math takes a shaky breath before continuing. “Next thing I know, I am surrounded on all sides by people shouting my name and taking pictures of me. I was completely trapped and completely overwhelmed. I didn't know what ‘paparazzi’ were and I just barely understood the concept of reporters here on Earth. I didn't know what to do when a woman approached me, asking questions I was unprepared for, and jabbing a microphone into my face.”

Math pauses for a moment, letting the tears stream down his face, before continuing his story. “This next part of the story is not one I am proud to admit. Back on Asgard, I was not always treated fairly, for a multitude of reasons. I was physically weaker than most Asgardians. An easy target. One of the questions directed at me cause a painful memory to resurface and reacted badly. Next thing I know, I was stumbling backwards, and the bookshelf was toppling over. I had no intention of harming anyone, but I knew I had to take the opportunity to escape while I could. I’m truly sorry if anyone was harmed, and I understand if you choose not to forgive me.”

Math lets himself pause for a moment, as a wave of emotions overtake him. He grips his legs for support as he seemingly collapses in on himself.

“I-i know everyone is just curious about me …” Math starts to say before he trails off. “But please, I can’t do that again. I can’t be overwhelmed like that again. I’m so tired already, and I don’t quite know what is going on with Earth as a whole yet, and I’m was so completely unprepared to be surrounded and verbally berated by complete strangers.”

Everyone in the room looks at Math with sad eyes as he continues.

“Please, I thought it was supposed to be better here. I want it to be better here than on Asgard. I need it to be better.”

The elevator dings, opening up for the last time as Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Sharon, and Sif all burst into the lobby.

“Please,” Math says pleadingly to the crowd of reporters and workers. “I can’t do that again.”

“Math!” Tony yells, as the crowd separates for Math’s family.

“Daddy,” Math cries out, as Tony rushes to his son.

Tony wastes no time in picking up his son and hugging him tightly.

“Are you ok?” Tony asks.

“I want to go home,” Math cries. “I just want it to stop Dad.”

“It’s ok Math. I’ll make it stop,” Tony says, carrying Math into the elevator. No one says a word as Math and Tony step onto the elevator. Sif and Sharon follow Tony, but Pepper and Rhodey stay behind

“I’m sorry dad. I had to do it. It was best for you.”

Tony shakes his head. “Nothing that does that to you is best for me kiddo. Absolutely nothing.”

Math just nods, his head resting on his dad’s shoulder. 

________________________________________

Pepper takes one look at the crowd of reporters, before clearing her throat.

Rhodey reaches over, laying a supportive hand on her shoulder.

“I will keep this quick, since none of you were supposed to see that,” Pepper says, glaring at the crowd.

The Stark Industries workers all wilt under their CEO’s glare, and even the reporters have the decency to look guilty.

“As you have just heard, Math has not only had a rather rough few days, but a rather rough life. Tony and I, as well as Stark Industries as a whole, will take any threat or implication against Math as a matter of the utmost importance, and it will be dealt with accordingly. The last thing that boy needs is to be hounded more than he already has been.”

“Today, Math was going on a small trip with two people Tony and I consider family. While on the trip, he was hounded by reporters and paparazzi who had absolutely no right to make that boy feel unsafe! He is twelve years old and you treated him as if he was an animal!”

Now the entire crowd reeks of guilt, even those representing some of the less reputable new sites.

“Furthermore, Math participated in the Battle of Manhattan. He fought alongside the fellow Avengers and proud men and women of the NYPD and Coast Guard. He arrived on a planet he had never been on before, and immediately put himself in danger to protect the citizens of Manhattan. He endangered himself, in a battle against his own brother, to protect us. A twelve-year-old boy! We have no right to demand anything from a boy who is, quite frankly, a hero.”

Pepper takes a minute to collect her thoughts, before she continues.

“So when I learned Math was assaulted by a reporter today, and said reporter asked probing questions such as, and I quote, ‘How do you feel about the idea that the people who participated in the Battle should pay for the entirety of the clean-up fees from the battle?’, I was livid. That question is worded in such a manner, that even our more senior heroes would struggle to answer, but this reporter had the audacity to ask this of a twelve-year-old boy, who risked his life for this city! And now I hear that this reporter also managed to cause Math to have a flashback! Tomorrow morning, Tony and the Avengers will be accompanying Math to the local precinct to discuss options. I hate to have to put out the rest of the hard-working heroes, who are tirelessly helping with the clean-up effort from the battle. But this is the only way either Tony or I will allow Math to leave this Tower in the near future after how terribly he was treated. In two days’ time, Math will hold a one-on-one interview with Christine Everhart at Stark Tower, who I notice is not here, hounding Math for questions. I will be taking no questions.”

Pepper stalks off in the direction of the elevators, with Rhodey right on her heels.

“You did good, Pepper,” Rhodey says when the elevator door closes.

Pepper takes a deep breath, before admitting, “Yes, but Math did better. And I hate that, but this helped.”

“Do you think he knows that?” Rhodey asks. “That doing what he did would help the press for himself, Tony, as well as the Avengers and even SI.”

Pepper turns to Rhodey. “I think that was his intention. I think he’s smart enough to know exactly what he’s doing.”

Rhodey blanches. “It’s going to be hard to protect him, if he pulls stunts like that.”

Pepper nods. “Yes, it will. But I fear there is little we can do to stop Math from doing what he believes he needs to do.”


End file.
